Change The Past
by delena.everthorn7
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are finally together but when a jealous Tyler teams up with Hayley and Marcel, Klaus' memories of them are erased. With the help of some witches Caroline goes back in time to save their love. But what happens when she goes back to far? When she returns will Klaus remember or will their love be lost forever? Rated T for now but could change depending on feedback.
1. Prologue: Lost

**Change the Past: Prologue**

**Lost**

**Hey guys so here is my first attempt at a Vampire Diaries fic. In this Hayley and Klaus never hooked up and Bonnie and Stefan are the only ones who approve of Caroline and Klaus. Caroline broke up with Tyler after realizing that he cared more for himself than he did her. This will be rated T for now but could change to M if you guys want it to. I've never written for TVD before so I hope no one is too OOC. Please review!**

**P.S: This is unbeta-ed so any mistakes are all mine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. If I did Klaroline would have happened and Haley would be LOOOOONG dead. I only own the characters that do not appear in the series.**

_My fingers trace your every outline, yeah_

_Paint a picture with my hands, no, no_

- Sunday Morning, Maroon 5

" Mmm.. I'll never get used to this." Klaus said as they cuddled in post-coital bliss. Caroline snuggled closer to his naked chest. " Used to what?" she asked.

" This" he said drawing circles on her bare back and shoulder.

" Well I promise, you'll never have to be alone again Nik. Always and forever." she whispered staring into those cerulean eyes that not 2 months ago, belonged to the enemy. But they didn't understand him. He wasn't just the big bad hybrid. He was her Nik. He'd been through so much. _They'd_ been through so much. When she looked at him she no longer saw the bad guy. She saw a scared man; a man with so much love hiding beneath the surface that no one had ever loved back. But she did. It hit her like a ton of bricks and in that moment she knew it was right. "Nik?"

" Yes sweetheart?"

" I love you." His fingers stopped moving and he froze. " Wh... what did you say?" he asked, eyes wide. " I love you Nik. I don't see your past mistakes anymore. I see your future. I see _our_ future and I know no matter what happens we will always find our way back to each other. It's okay if you can't say it now. But I want you to know it." He stared at her and she watched the emotions flicker through those beautiful baby blues. Shock. Fear. Uncertainty. Then they settled on one singular emotion. Love.

" I love you too Caroline" he whispered and drew their mouths together in a tender kiss. She smiled against his lips and she rolled on top of him. Kissing down his neck, chest, and then back to his mouth as he moaned against her lips. " Darling if you keep doing that, I won't be responsible for my actions" he groaned as she nibbled behind his ear.

" You won't hear me object" she murmured. He groaned again before flipping them and staring into her eyes. " I love you Nik." And she spent the next few hours showing him just that.

_Somewhere in the New Orleans, the French Quarter..._

Marcel, Hayley and Tyler gathered in a circle around their witch, Jessamine. Cutting their palms Tyler and Marcel each squeezed some blood onto the flat stone in the center of their circle. The blood started sizzling and Jessamine began to chant. " Cape hunc sanguinem et facere ut obliviscatur eius dilectione. Cape hunc sanguinem et facere ut obliviscatur eius dilectione. Cape hunc sanguinem et facere ut obliviscatur eius dilectione." The blood began to flame. Seconds later, the flames turned blood red before dying out in a puff of smoke. " It is done." she said then collapsed.

_Back in Mystic Falls..._

Klaus awoke with a start, disoriented he shot out of bed, snarling. Seeing Caroline he ripped her out of bed and pinned her against the wall, one hand around her neck. Her eyes wide with fear, she stared at Klaus. There was no hint of recognition in his eyes.

" Who the hell are you?!" he growled. Her hands clawed at his, trying to release his hold but he had thousands of years on her and was a hybrid. " _Answer me!_" he shouted.

" Nik" she sputtered as her feet kicked as they dangled in the air. " It's me. Caroline!" He dropped her and she collapsed at his feet, gasping for air. _What the hell?_ she thought as she stared at Klaus. A second later, he was gone leaving Caroline in shock.

**SO... There's the prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed and follow this story because I'm pretty freaking excited to write it.**

**TRANSLATION: In case y'all didn't have to take Latin as a language in high school the witch (Jessamine) was saying " take this blood and make him forget his love". Yes it sounds cooler in Latin, I know. Blame the inventors of the English language for not coming up with something cooler for us to say everyday.**


	2. Chapter 1: To The Past

**Change The Past: Chapter 1**

**To The Past**

**So here's the first official chapter that last one was kind of a prologue so here we go. *Kol has not been killed instead he was just daggered just so you know. I'm planning on including him in the story. The cure won't really be part of this plot it's mainly going to be Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie and Rebekah trying to get Klaus to remember and most of the story will be Caroline time traveling although we will see what everyone else is up to in Mystic Falls and New Orleans.***

**DISCLAIMER: Yup I own the Vampire Diaries. Please... I own all OC not from the series.**

**Special shout out to my first reviewer Pinkgem22! Thanks so much for your interest and support!**

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive?_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget_

_About me?_

- Don't Forget, Demi Lovato

" STEFAN!" Caroline screamed barging into the boarding house in a panic. " STEFAN SALVATORE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" A groggy Stefan walked down the steps toward her a moment later.

" Care? You do realize it's 3 in the morning right?" Caroline looked at him with tearful eyes. " Oh god. Did he hurt you Caroline?" She shook her head just as she opened her mouth Rebekah came down the steps, rubbing her eyes and wearing one of Stefan's shirts.

" What's going on down here?" she asked sleepily. Letting out a small, choked sob Caroline let the words tumble out of her mouth. "It's Nik. Er Klaus. He's forgotten me or something. I woke up when he slammed me against the wall asking who I was. I told him my name and he dropped me on the floor. A second later he was gone. I don't know where he is Stefan! We have to find him I can't I can't I can'tIcan't..." she began hyperventilating.

" Caroline! Calm down breathe!" Stefan said soothingly as he gently rubbed her back. Rebekah simply stared at her, you could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

" A spell." Rebekah whispered so quietly anyone without supernatural hearing wouldn't have caught it. Stefan's head whipped around to look at her. " A spell" she said louder. " It must be. That's the only reasonable explanation for it. Hybrids don't just forget stuff, especially Nik forgetting you. Hell, vampires don't just forget stuff either, unless they've been compelled and Nik's an Original so that's not a possibility... Call Bonnie. Get her over here now. And tell her to bring her grimoires."

Taking a deep breath Caroline calmed herself. She wasn't going to be any help to Nik sniffling around the boarding house. Taking another breath, she fished her phone out of her pocket and dialed Bonnie's number. A few rings later a groggy Bonnie answered.

" Caroline? Do you know what time it is?"

" Yes Bonnie I know the time, but this is an emergency. I need you to get to the boarding house and bring all your grimoires, anything that could help us." At the word emergency, Bonnie felt herself waking up. " I'll be there in 5 minutes." and hung up the phone.

5 minutes later they heard Bonnie's car pull into the driveway. Flashing outside, Stefan went to help her carry the grimoires. Exhausted, Caroline slumped on the couch. " Here." Rebekah said, holding out a glass of whiskey. Caroline accepted it gratefully and took a swig. Rebekah sat down next to her.

" Why are you being so nice to me?" Caroline asked. Rebekah hesitated a moment before answering. " I don't know. I guess I'm worried too. He is my brother after all and you bring out a side of him I haven't seen in a very long time. I see the way he looks at you, and I see the way you look at him, and I want that. Not just for you, but for me too. I guess by helping you save your epic love, I'm reassuring myself that someday I'll find something like it."

Caroline looked at the blonde original for a moment. Then she smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks." she said still watching Rebekah. " For everything. And I know you'll find your epic love." They sat in silence for a minute until the door swung open and Bonnie and Stefan came in, both carrying huge stacks of grimoires.

" I'll go get the rest, you fill Bonnie in." Stefan said and flashed back outside. Caroline repeated what she had told Stefan and Rebekah, and Rebekah told Bonnie her theory about a spell being involved. Bonnie took it all in silently and turned to her grimoires. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, thinking about memory spells. A book flew out of a stack and landed open in front of her. Bending down she read aloud.

" Memory spells are permanent unless the person forgotten goes back to the past to fix the future. However, time travel is unpredictable and can have serious consequences if huge changes are made." She looked up at the three vampires in front of her and met Caroline's eyes.

" Well, I guess I'm going into the past." Stefan and Rebekah stared at Caroline.

" Care, are you sure? It said time travel is dangerous I don't know-" he was quickly cut off. " Stefan I appreciate your concern, but what Nik and I have only happens once, if you're lucky. I can't just do nothing! I love him. I can't be whole without him and I know that sounds cheesy or silly but it's true. You have to fight for your epic love Stefan. No matter what. I told him always and forever. It's a promise I intend to keep."

They looked at her shocked. She had never admitted that she loved him to them before. Rebekah met her eyes. " So then go. I will help you anyway I can. If Bonnie and Stefan don't want to help fine. We'll find a new witch to send you back. Help my brother find his way back." Bonnie looked a Caroline's pleading eyes and made her decision.

" There's no need to find a new witch. I'll help you Caroline. But we need some help. The spell for time travel requires blood of people with strong ties to him or his own blood, but seeing as how he doesn't remember you we need 3 peoples blood. Rebekah, call Elijah and wake Kol. We need a drop of blood from all three of you." Rebekah nodded and left to make the phone call and to wake Kol. " Stefan if you're going to help, we need to find a secluded area and a large flat rock. The rest I can get. Text us the location of the site and we'll meet in 24 hours."

Stefan nodded. " I'm in" he said looking at Caroline. She smiled at him. A moment later his phone rang. " It's Rebekah." he said and answered. " Okay great thanks. See you in 5." he said into the receiver. Elijah will be here in about an hour and she's on her way now with Kol's body. I know the perfect place for the spell, out where Klaus broke the hybrid curse. There might even be some residual energy from the sacrifice you can channel" he said looking at Bonnie who nodded.

_24 Hours Later..._

Waking Kol was a disaster. The already impulsive vampire was not happy about being daggered by baby Gilbert but eventually calmed down enough for him to agree to help them. Elijah was easier. He had already seen the effect that Caroline had on his brother and was anxious to help in any way he could.

For the spell Bonnie would draw on the power of the new moon as well as the blood ties from his siblings. If everything went according to plan, Caroline would be sent to the time and place the spell was cast on Klaus. She would return by squeezing the necklace Bonnie had charmed to send a signal that would shoot her back to present time. After all three Mikaelson's squeezed some blood onto the rock, Bonnie began chanting. " Nisi amore et dulcedine illi remittam tincidunt. Nisi amore et dulcedine illi remittam tincidunt. NISI AMORE ET DULCEDINE ILLI REMITTAM TINCIDUNT!" The blood began bubbling rapidly until it burst into flames and a moment later died out. Bonnie opened her eyes and stared at the place that Caroline had been standing.

_Caroline's POV..._

" OOF!" Caroline let out a grunt as she landed on her rear. Standing up she looked around at her surroundings. Trees. A lot of trees. Then she looked down at her clothes. Wait- why was she wearing a long, blue dress? WAIT- why was her hair longer? While she was having a mini freak out she didn't hear someone approaching.

" Hello? Are you lost?" She whirled around and came face to face with a boy no older than 16. Long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. " Oh um yes, where am I?" she asked the boy. " You're almost at our village, my home. I'll take you. You can stay with us Miss..?"

" Caroline. Forbes."

" Well then Miss Caroline. Please follow me and I'll show you the way." She nodded and he began walking, heading left. A few minutes later they arrived at a small village of what she could only describe as huts or at most very small houses. But they had straw roofs. What was going on? The boy trailed slightly behind her as she took it all in.

" Now who's this?" a voice said behind her. She would know that voice anywhere. Turning she saw Nik, only wearing funny clothes and with longer hair. " Henrik who is this lovely young woman?"

Henrik. Oh shit.

**So there's the first official chapter. In this Henrik will be 16ish. I wasn't sure how old he was in the series so I guessed. Sorry this chapter is kinda long, most chapters will be shorter but I wanted to get it to where Caroline was in the 10th century instead of making 2 very short chapters. The Latin translates to " Send her back to stop the spell and save her love." I hope you guys enjoyed this and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Human

**Change The Past: Chapter 2**

**Human**

**Hey again, so I am completely blown away right now by the number of follows and favorites I got in less that 24 hours! So here's another chapter and a shout out to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. Thank you Falcon100, nicole317, Jenna Summers, Klaus-Caroline-I Fancy You, LoverandaFighter, SnowyOwl- 17, Valeera, Mah Vrgs, . , SHAH101, Samantha Mikaelson, Sarine77, Soihra, SwanQueen4055, TaylorAnn, Thexjamstervidsx, dancerPat, .1, karmen238, lana-445, lilheather, Bet's Pifi, ILoveKlaroline, Pinkgem22, Princess Aziza, justine, eam22, kikabouca, CourtneyPaige and Lisa-Hope I spelled that all right... Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I did own the Vampire Diaries there would be endless Klaroline. All OC's are mine unless stated otherwise.**

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

- Enchanted, Taylor Swift

_Caroline. 10th century AD..._

Ho-ly. Shit. She was talking to Klaus' dead little brother. While internally freaking out Klaus had turned to Henrik expectantly.

" Nik, this is Caroline. I found her out in the woods." Henrik told him with a smile. Klaus simply stared at her a moment before taking her hand and pressing a gentle kiss on it. " Niklaus Mikaelson, but please call me either Nik or Klaus. Niklaus is the name my father gave me." Caroline gave him a small smile. " Of course, lovely to meet you Nik. I'm sorry to bother you but is there anywhere to stay here? My family and I lived in a village quite far from here, before my parents were slaughtered but wild animals. I have been on my own since."

**Klaus POV:**

This woman was exquisite. Her green eyes seem to stare into me. Oh what's wrong with you? You're with Tatia focus! Wait- what did she say? Oh of course. " Well I'm sure mother would not mind you staying with us. You can share wi-" Henrik started to say.

" Klaus!" I turned upon hearing my name. Tatia.

" Tatia!" I replied smiling as she came to stand next to me. I looked into her eyes and felt at home. I couldn't have stopped grinning if I tried. " This is Caroline. She is new to town. Caroline this is Tatia."

**No Ones POV:**

Caroline watched as her Nik looked lovingly at another woman and felt a pang in her heart. Quickly she looked away, turning back to Henrik. " Would you do me the honor of allowing me to meet the rest of your family?" she asked him. He nodded and they started walking leaving Klaus and Tatia together.

As soon as they were gone Tatia turned to Klaus. " Why were you talking to her Klaus?" she asked innocently. Secretly, she was digging. This new girl, Caroline had the potential to take all the men's attention away from her. There was something about her. It wasn't just her beauty, there were other beautiful girls in the village but something just emanated from her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. " Who is she?" she asked still acting neutral.

" I don't really know" Klaus replied. " Henrik found her and I guess he wants her to stay with us. Her family is dead and she has been on her own for quite sometime now."

" Oh" Tatia kept her face carefully impartial. She would have to do something about that new girl. " Well would you like to accompany me to the woods?" she inquired seductively. Klaus grinned and took her hand. Together they went off into the woods.

Henrik and Caroline had been walking for a few minutes chatting about his family when he suddenly stopped. " Are you okay?" Caroline asked. " Yeah" he replied and started walking again.

" I hope Nik courts you." he said suddenly. Caroline started at him. " I don't like Tatia. They don't know it but she's seeing both Elijah and Nik. I don't like her. He deserves someone as nice as you." Caroline looked at him sympathetically. " Well I think your brother is very nice but he likes Tatia. I can't ruin that for them. Everything will work out on its own, don't worry." She smiled at him reassuringly. He grinned and took her hand and led her into a house.

" Mother! Come meet Caroline!" Esther came out of another room and smiled at her son. Turning to Caroline she smiled. " Hello, I'm Esther." Caroline smiled back and replied, "Caroline." Henrik started bouncing on his toes. " Her family passed away and she's been on her own for a while can she stay with us pleeeeeeease?" Esther chuckled at her overexcited son, then turned to Caroline. " Of course, she may share the back hut with Rebekah and Nik."

" Thank you!" Henrik shouted and grabbed her hand again. As he pulled her out the door she called out a thank you over her shoulder. " Bekah! Bekah come meet your new roommate!" Rebekah came out of a nearby hut. Finn, Elijah and Kol came out of another.

" What's all the noise about Rik?" Kol asked with a laugh. Upon seeing Caroline he put on his most charming smile. Taking her hand he kissed it, lingering a little. He smirked when he saw Caroline looking uncomfortable. She looked at him pointedly. " Could I have my hand back?" Elijah and Finn snickered at Kol's now uncomfortable face. " Of course sweetheart." he said and backed away as Elijah and Finn introduced themselves.

Rebekah approached her. " Hello, I'm Rebekah but you can just call me Bekah." she said looking at Caroline shyly. She hoped she would be nice. Rebekah didn't have many friends and the only other girl was Tatia who she openly despised. Caroline beamed at her, " I'm Caroline but my friends call me Care." Rebekah looked at her again, studying her. Then she broke out into a grin. " Well then Care, let's get you settled, you'll have to share a room with me." Caroline smiled as she took the Original's hand and followed her back into the hut with Henrik on their heels. He walked with them to the door then scampered off with a quick "bye!"

Rebekah smiled at his antics and led Caroline to her room. There was a large bed, and a wardrobe but the room was otherwise bare. Turning to Caroline she asked about her family, friends and any romantic interests. Caroline told her about her failed "courtship" with Tyler, her friends, and her family. They continued chatting for a little while before Rebekah left her to get settled. Closing her eyes she squeezed her necklace and heard Bonnie's voice in her head a moment later.

_Caroline? Care? Can you hear me?_

_I hear you Bon_

_Oh good! Did you stop the spell?_

_Umm not exactly..._

_What do you mean_

_Well I'm kinda back in the 10th century, Klaus is human. They all are Henrik's alive! I have to save him!_

_Woah okay calm down Care. I have to do some more research I'll get back to you through the necklace. You'll feel it get warm okay. If you can't talk just squeeze it twice and try again later okay?_

_Yeah. Thanks Bon._ And then she was gone. Deciding to get up and see the village Caroline headed out the door. After walking for a while she felt someone's eyes on her. Turning she saw a woman who looked a lot like Bonnie. Then it occurred to her; Ayanna. Walking towards her she followed the now fleeing witch.

" Wait please I need your help!" Ayanna turned. " Get away monster! You're unnatural." Caroline shook her head vigorously. " No please I went back in time to right a wrong but ended up going too far back please!" The witch just shook her head and left, disappearing into her hut. Caroline huffed, tapping her foot but was interrupted.

" BOY!" she heard of voice roar. Without thinking she turned and ran towards the voice and stopped short when she saw Mikael and Klaus. " I told you to do one thing! ONE THING AND YOU FORGOT!" Mikael kicked Klaus in the gut again and again even though he was already down. " Please father! I'm sorry I'll do it now please!" Mikael ignored him and instead kicked him again before bending down to grab him by his shirt. She couldn't help it.

" STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Mikael whirled on her while Rebekah, Tatia, and Henrik watched, jaws dropped. No one ever told Mikael to stop. Ever. Meanwhile Caroline had run in front of Mikael protecting Klaus with her body.

" Why you little..." He wound up to punch her and she braced herself still unmoving. His fist connected itself with her jaw, knocking her back a little. Still she stood her ground. He was about to hit her again when Esther's voice stopped him. " Enough Mikael. The girl is a guest. Please do not harm her." His jaw twitched as he withdrew his hand and glared before walking away. As soon as he was out of site Caroline turned and helped Nik up. He looked bewildered. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded dazedly. " Where's the nearest water source?" He merely pointed towards the woods. " Put your arm around me I'll help you walk" nodding again they started walking towards the lake.

When they got there she sat him down and began to blush furiously. " What?" he asked finally finding his voice. " Um I need your shirt..." _Oh._ Now he was blushing as well. Groaning he tugged the shirt over his head and handed it to her. She froze for a moment, whether it was from the blood or seeing his godly torso, she didn't know. Quickly she turned away and dipped a corner of the shirt into the lake before steeling herself and walking back to him and dabbing at his wounds. He flinched. " Sorry" she muttered before continuing to clean his cuts. As she washed the blood away she noticed all the scars on his chest. Oh god, she thought. When all the wounds were cleaned she headed back to the lake and washed the blood out. Handing him back his slightly damp shirt he tugged it back over his head with a groan. Then taking his arm, she put it around her shoulder and began walking back toward the village. Neither one noticed Ayanna watching from the shadows.

_Maybe the monster isn't so bad.._ she thought and headed back to the village.

As they neared the edge of the forest Klaus suddenly froze. Looking up Caroline saw what made him stop. Tatia. Elijah. Having sex.

**Well there it is another chapter! Please please please review so I know if I should continue the story or if you have any ideas. I will try and upload as often as I can but I am a student so have to study.**

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**So tonights episode I hope they're creating a build up for Caroline and Liz leaving town. Did anyone else notice how as she was trying to get Liz to breathe again she said she'd take her out of town? No? Well in my world they will eventually end up in New Orleans and she and Klaus will admit their love. Anyone? Yeah... I choose to live in that reality for as long as I can ;)**


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Change The Past: Chapter 3**

**Revelations**

**Hey guys, so it's Friday, finally and last nights episode was crazy intense, but I have been given a sliver of hope for Klaroline and I will go to my grave rooting for these two. This chapter will focus on Caroline and why she and Tyler broke up as well as some revelations for Nik and Ayanna.**

**Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you know I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow so if I don't please don't hate me. Also thank you guys SOOO much for your follows, favorites and reviews. It's crazy in 48 hours I got the same number of followers as my other story did in 6 months! Please review because this is only my second fanfic and I could really benefit from your opinions.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yup. Still don't own it. Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own.**

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

- Just Give Me A Reason, Pink ft Nate Ruess

Caroline turned to Nik, seeing his horrified expression she gently tugged on his arm. " Come on" she said and led him back toward the village. As soon as he saw where they were headed he shook his head vigorously and tried to pull away. Sensing his hesitance Caroline smiled understandingly, " Where do you want to go then?" she asked. Pausing a moment before walking he led them towards the Falls.

When they reached the Falls he sat down, legs outstretched. Sitting next to him, Caroline reached over and took his hand and held it in hers. He looked at her wonderingly and she smiled at him sadly.

" I know how you feel." she said. He looked at her dubiously. " I do." she said. " I was being courted for about a year by a man from my village. I thought I had finally found my happy ever after, but then there was this other man. And he was infuriating, and he had done a lot of terrible things. But somehow he showed some interest in me, but I turned down his advances because I loved the man who was courting me, Tyler. So one day I went to surprise him with a picnic and I found him in bed with another woman, Hayley. Anyway, then this other man, Nikolai was there for me and despite all the horrible things he had done, I fell for him."

Klaus looked at her. " That sounds like the beginning of a love story, not the same as what I've been through." She looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes. " You didn't let me finish" she said. " And I fell in love. And it was perfect, and beautiful, and I was so happy but something happened. Something bad and he forgot me. He forgot there was an us." she finished, her voice cracking as she held back tears. Suddenly the tables turned and he was comforting , they held each others hands and comforted each other.

**Klaus POV:**

No one has ever bothered to comfort me before. It's a strange feeling I'm not quite sure what to do.

**No One's POV:**

" Why do you care?" he suddenly asked as soon as he stopped crying enough to breathe. Turning to look at him she thought for a moment. She couldn't very well tell him she was from the future and he had forgotten her just like 'Nikolai'. Instead she replied with part of the truth, " I don't know.. There's just something about you, I can't help but feel drawn to you. I've had bad luck in the past though, to be honest I'm scared." He looked her in the eyes.

" Those men were fools to break your heart." Slowly they leaned in towards each other, breathing heavily. Letting her eyes flutter shut, they closed the distance and their lips met. It was soft and sweet and tender and perfect. Pulling back Klaus gazed into her eyes, smiling softly. "We should get back" he whispered, their faces still close together. She nodded and took his hand. Together they walked back to the village.

When they got back, there was a surprise waiting for Caroline. Ayanna was there. When she walked in the door Esther stood. " Caroline, this is my good friend Ayanna. She has come to welcome you to our village." Caroline smiled at her politely but on the inside was confused. Why was she here? Just last night she had called Caroline a monster and now she wanted to talk?

" It's lovely to meet you" Ayanna said. " I have to be getting back though now. Would you care to walk back with me Miss Forbes?" Caroline nodded and followed her out the door.

" So what made you decide to talk to me?" Caroline asked, genuinely curious. Ayanna looked at her. " I saw you with Niklaus. I saw you stand up for him against Mikael and I saw you help him with his injuries. You hold onto your humanity and I was wrong about you, so what is it that you wanted my help for?" Caroline and Ayanna stopped in front of her house.

" I'm not from this time." she said. " My friend, a descendant of yours sent me back to stop a spell that was put on Klaus. Unfortunately, I got sent too far back and ended up here. I need you to make everyone forget me so I won't change anything." Ayanna nodded. " I see, do you have any way of contacting your friend?" Caroline nodded. " Good because you will have to go back to your time on the full moon in less than a month. If she and I both draw on its power, we should be able to channel enough magic to erase everyone's memory. Contact her and tell her she needs to draw on the moons power as well as whatever she used to do the spell in the first place. That is all I can tell you for now though." Caroline nodded and thanked her before heading back toward the Mikaelson house.

As she walked, she was deep in thought and almost missed Tatia coming up to her. Jumping in surprise she let out a small squeak. " Tatia! You scared me! What's up?" Tatia smiled at her innocently. " Stay away from Klaus. He's mine. In fact stay away from all the men in this village or better yet go back to where you came from. Nobody wants you here except maybe Rebekah but she's a fool. I will not ask again. Stay. Away." Caroline glared at the original doppelganger. Who did this bitch think she was? Suddenly she smiled sweetly. " Oh sweetie, you do NOT get to tell me who I can and cannot be around. I know that you and Elijah are together and I'm not the only one. Klaus saw you two together. So maybe you should back off and stop toying with their emotions. They aren't your playthings, they are people so I will not ask again. Don't mess with their emotions. Anyway! I'm glad we had this lovely little chat but I'll be on my way now." With that Caroline flounced away and walked back to her hut.

Opening the door she hurried in rushing towards the back where the bedrooms were. Suddenly she slammed into something very hard and masculine. " Klaus" she breathed. " I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention are you okay?" He chuckled. " I'm fine Caroline I've had worse happen to me than today." He smiled down at her and suddenly she realized he was shirtless. She'd seen him shirtless before, of course but she could never help her reaction. He was just so... perfect. Blushing she looked away. " I should go. Um.. It was nice to see you." she mumbled before rushing back to her and Rebekah's room. He watched her go with a pang of sadness. Did she regret what had happened? Their kiss? He touched his lips. He couldn't stop thinking about her lips against his own. Turning he walked back to his room and flopped down on the bed.

Back in her own room Caroline was thinking about the kiss too. Thankfully Rebekah had been gone when she got back to her room. Squeezing her necklace again she closed her eyes and soon heard Bonnie's voice.

_Care?_

_Yeah, I'm here I talked to Ayanna. She said you need to wait for the full moon and draw on its power. She'll take care of everyone's memory of me. You also need to use the blood again._

_Okay got it. I found a spell to get you back so don't worry, we'll get you back._

Caroline heard a knock on the door. " Just a minute!" she called out before returning to Bonnie_. Bonnie I have to go there's someone at the door. I'll contact you again if I need anything!"_

Walking to the door she swung it open and came face to face with Mikael.

**And cliffhanger! Sorry. I'll update if I can tomorrow otherwise I'll try for Sunday.**

**SPOILER:**

**Who else got excited for next week when they saw the promo?! One word KOL! Thank god! He's one of my favorite Originals apart from Klaus, obviously. I loved that they had Rebekah and Matt have a heart to heart I think they would make a great couple! Maybe I'll include them in this fanfic, leave a review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 4: Fear and Fancy

**Change The Past: Chapter 4**

**Fear and Fancy**

**Hey guys so I started writing this at about 2 in the morning today (Saturday) and now it's really late, and I am about to fall asleep BUT I will get this up before I keel over from lack of sleep. I'm just warning you now this deals with violence and some very light smut. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously? Do I need to say it? Unbeta-ed all mistakes are my own.**

" Mikael." Caroline said, stiffening. As much as she hated to admit it, the man terrified her and the worst part was she couldn't fight him off or else risk exposing vampirism before it's creation. Sure she could compel him, but when they became vampire's he would remember and then she would be screwed.

Looking down at her Mikael glared. " You, Miss Forbes are causing a problem for me. You interfere with the way I choose to punish Niklaus' foolishness. I see the way you try and cover for his laziness. Back off Miss Forbes before you get hurt." Now Caroline was pissed. Looking Mikael straight in the eye she glared. If looks could kill, Mikael would be decimated. Growling through her teeth she fought to keep her vamp features under control.

" With all due respect Mikael, you have no idea who your son is. He has so much love and kindness in him and if you would just accept that. No if you could just accept him! I mean he's your SON for god's sake! Try and at least act like you're his father!" By the end of this Caroline was shouting. Mikael looked taken aback for a moment before he slapped her across the face.

" YOU BITCH!" he shouted. " YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THIS! YES, HE IS MY SON AND I WILL PUNISH HIM HOW I SEE FIT!" he slapped her again, with enough force to knock her sideways. Suddenly the door swung open and Klaus came running in and yanked Mikael away from her.

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" he shouted, his body shaking with anger. Taking a deep breath his voice became deadly calm. " Get. Out." Mikael left, but not before giving her a look that promised this was not the end. Collapsing on the bed, Caroline began shaking, unable to cope with the emotions running through her body. Fear. Anger. Sadness. Slowly a tear slid down her face. Then another. And another. Until they just kept coming sliding silently down her face. A moment later a sob racked through her body, and she curled up in a ball. She felt a dip in the bed then a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles and whispering to her.

" You're okay. He will not touch you again. You'll be alright sunshine." Slowly, her tears began to subside. She sat up, took a deep breath, and was able to talk. " You shouldn't have done that" she whispered looking down at the bed. She glanced up at him for a second, long enough to see the confusion written on his face. " He'll take it out on you worse now. I can't bear to have him hurt you. I can't be the reason for your pain" she said. Klaus felt his heart break for the beautiful woman in front of him. Using one finger he tipped her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes. " You could never be the cause of the pain and beatings I get from Mikael," he said looking into her beautiful blue eyes. Tentatively, he leaned in toward her face and whispered, " The only way you could cause me pain, is if you pushed me away. You could never cause pain unless you pushed me away. You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I fancy you." Caroline felt the tears stop entirely. Leaning in she caught his lips with her own.

The kiss started off sweet but soon he felt her tongue swipe along his bottom lip, begging for access which he promptly granted. He had never kissed anyone like this before, not even Tatia and when she moaned against his mouth he felt it all the way to his groin. Breaking away for air, his lips never stopped moving instead going to her neck. Kissing and sucking he made his way up and down the smooth column of her neck. She moaned again and brought his mouth back up to hers. Rolling slightly, he hovered over her as her legs spread slightly to fit him perfectly. They were like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly. As their kiss became even more heated her hips ground into his erection causing him to groan in pleasure. Reaching down she untucked his shirt and yanked it over his head, tossing it onto the floor.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she flipped them so she was on top and broke away from his lips and kissed down his neck until she reached his chest. Gently, she kissed each and every scar Mikael had ever given him. " You're perfect." she whispered and reaching down to his pants started to undo them, but he stopped her.

" Wait." he said catching her hand. She looked at him puzzled. " I'm... Umm I've never.." Realization dawned on her face. " That's okay, we can wait." He felt awful and it must have shown on his face because she pulled herself up to his lips and gave them a sweet peck. " I would wait a thousand years for you. I want to wait." He nodded and kissed her tenderly." Caroline?"

" Hmm?" she looked up into his eyes. " Would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?" She smiled and kissed him, silently answering his question. His lips curled into a delighted smile and he kissed her back passionately.

Drawing herself up against his side she snuggled into his bare chest. She brought their entwined hands up to her lips and kissed his knuckles. The last thing he heard before he drifted off was barely audible. " I fancy you too." With that he dozed off with a smile still on his face.

" OH MY GOD!" A voice woke them from their peaceful slumber. Caroline and Nik shot up with identical expressions of sheepishness. Rebekah stood at the door, her mouth hanging open in a comical 'o'. They glanced at each other. How would they talk their way out of this one?

**Awkward... So did you guys catch the 2 lines I stole from the show? Bonus points to y'all who know exactly which episodes! Anyway please review! I have the next 2 chapters outlined and am almost done with the one after that. Sadly, Caroline can't stay in this time period forever, but guess what. We're definitely not done with the story after this!**

**NEXT TIME:**

**2 truths and a lie!**


	6. Chapter 5: 2 Truths and a Lie

**Change The Past: Chapter 4**

**2 Truth's and a Lie**

**Hey guys so here's another chapter! I'm so sorry I forgot to include a lyric in the last chapter but otherwise I'm really enjoying writing this fiction and hope you guys all like it too! I have up to Chapter 8 already fully outlined and am working on Chapter 9. I'm letting you all know now that Saturday's are a little iffy for me updating wise because I have an art class and my prom is in 2 weeks. I will try and write out the chapter the night before if I can and then put it up right before I have to go to class. Anyway I still don't own TVD if I did we would have non stop Klaroline. All OC's are mine. Unbeta-ed**

**P.S: Did you guys like the little riddle teaser at the end of the last chapter? Should I start doing that for them all? Let me know and please REVIEW!**

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

- Secrets, One Republic

" Bekah it's not what it looks like I swear!" Caroline said while Klaus hunted around for his shirt. Locating it he tugged it over his head. " Seriously Bekah nothing happened...much" Klaus said somewhat shyly. Suddenly Rebekah smiled. Caroline and Klaus looked at each other in confusion.

" I KNEW IT!" she said jubilantly. Mentally facepalming herself Caroline met Rebekah's " What did you know?" she asked suspiciously. Rebekah grinned, " That you and Nik would be perfect together! Thank god you're done with that whore Tatia." she said snickering. Klaus and Caroline looked at her dumbfounded. Suddenly they burst out laughing. " Tell us how you really feel Bekah" Caroline said giggling.

" But you were right" Nik said. Reaching over he grabbed Caroline's hand. " We are perfect together." Caroline smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand. " This amazing man asked to court me and I said yes." Rebekah squealed in delight and grabbed their entwined hands. " Come on!" she said. " We have to tell Mother and the rest!" Smiling they let Rebekah lead them off.

At the main house Rebekah darted in and shouted " Family announcement!" Suddenly Caroline felt a little nervous. She knew Mikael would be furious but what about Esther? Elijah? Finn? Kol? She knew Henrik would be delighted though. Her heart nearly broke thinking of the poor boy's future. But she couldn't do anything or risk changing the future. Sensing Caroline's worry, Klaus squeezed her hand reassuringly and she smiled at him. No matter what they would get through this. She said always and forever and she meant it.

When the whole family had assembled Klaus spoke. " I have asked Caroline if I may court her and she said yes." A huge smile broke out on Henrik's face. Elijah looked puzzled and Finn indifferent. " As hurt as I am that you didn't chose the younger, handsomer brother I'm happy for you two" Kol said. Caroline smiled at him. Maybe this would be the start of a good friendship. Esther had a small smile on her face and congratulated them. A second later they heard the door slam. Mikael had stormed off. Caroline frowned, a crease appearing above her forehead. She felt a gentle tug on her hand and looked at Henrik. " He'll come around" he said innocently. Caroline longed for the days when she was as carefree and innocent as Henrik. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Meanwhile, Elijah was questioning Klaus. " What of Tatia Niklaus? Are you simply going to turn your back on her?" Klaus looked at him in disbelief. " No." he replied, " It was not me who turned my back on Tatia. She did it herself when she how shall we say bonded? With you." Elijah's expression turned horrified. Klaus snickered. " Don't worry brother. I am not upset with you, if it weren't for you Caroline and I would never have gotten together. Thank you, sincerely" Klaus said honestly.

" Caroline" she turned away from Henrik and looked at Klaus. " Would you like to have a picnic with me?" Caroline nodded and gave Henrik a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to blush before taking Klaus' hand and going to pack a basket. They filled the basket with some bread, cheese and berries. Grabbing a blanket they headed out to the Falls. Laying down the blanket he sat and she cuddled up against his side, and rested her head on his shoulder.

" It's so beautiful out here" she said looking around. " It really is" he agreed gazing at her. She turned to see him looking at her. " I meant the Falls silly" she teased lightly. " They're okay but Caroline, you don't even seem to realize how utterly perfect you are." He leaned in towards her lips as she whispered, " I could say the same about you." Catching her lips in his, he kissed her tenderly and as he did he came to a realization. He was falling in love with her.

Running his tongue along her bottom lip he requested entrance which she immediately granted. The kiss wasn't rushed but loving, and sensual. Putting his arm on her other side he lowered himself into her and she layed down on the blanket, their lips never parting. He cupped her cheek in one hand while she wrapped one hand up into his curls and the other on his chest, pulling him closer. Pausing the broke away for air and as he looked down at her; flushed cheeks, lips swollen from their kiss he knew he had never seen anything more beautiful.

They finished their lunch, chatting aimlessly and stealing kisses, just getting to know each other and soon the sun began to set. They watched it disappear behind the trees before walking back hand in hand. He walked her to her room before leaving with a soft kiss on her lips.

The next day Caroline had promised to go with Henrik to pick berries. They walked through the village laughing and chatting. They failed to notice Tatia watching them with a smirk. Turning away Tatia walked back to her house and gave her baby to her mother. Then she walked toward the Mikaelson house and went straight up to Klaus smiling seductively...

**IN THE WOODS:**

Henrik and Caroline had been picking berries and talking for a while when Henrik paused and looked at her. " I'm glad you and Nik got together" he said honestly. She smiled slightly before agreeing. " So am I." Soon they had enough berries and began walking back through the woods, occasionally stopping to look at things.

**WITH TATIA:**

Klaus pushed her away. He was starting to get annoyed. Couldn't she take a hint? " Tatia I already told you it's over. I'm courting Caroline now." She smirked at him.

"So? I won't tell." He sighed pushing her away again.

**EDGE OF WOODS:**

" You will forget everything I told you but still follow the directions I gave you." Henrik repeated her words and they walked back to the house.

Tatia heard Caroline and Henrik's voices and knew she had to act quickly as soon as she could see them she leaned in and kissed Klaus who had just spotted Caroline and was caught off guard. Caroline froze seeing Klaus kiss Tatia. Klaus pushed her away but it was too late. Caroline had already run off in tears. He met Henrik's eyes who looked back at him and shook his head in disappointment before turning away from them, leaving Klaus heartbroken with a smirking Tatia.

**Well that's the end of the chapter, let me know how you liked it in the reviews! My goal is to get 20 reviews total on the story and so far I have 18. **

**NEXT TIME:**

**Mikael and Caroline talk**

**Klaus tries to explain, will he succeed?**


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontations & EXplanations

**Change The Past: Chapter 6**

**Confrontations and EXplanations**

**Hey guys so I reached 21 reviews, 55 follows and 19 favorites which is absolutely insane! This chapter has a slightly M scene but its nothing graphic (I think) but let me know if it is and I won't do it again. And I have decided to permanently add in the little teasers at the end so I hope you enjoy! OH and the title the capital E and X is on purpose. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.**

_Uh what you waitin' for?_

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

- He Said She Said, Ashley Tisdale

" Henrik, wait!" Klaus called after his little brother. Henrik turned for a moment, his face filled with disappointment and then turned and started walking again. Klaus made a move to follow him but was stopped by Tatia's hand. Glaring Klaus pushed her hand away.

" STOP!" he shouted angrily. " Just stop, okay? We're done and you need to back off! Go back to Elijah and leave me and Caroline alone. Leave!" Sighing, she turned away, resigned. She was done with this, chasing after Klaus like a lost puppy. What happened to me? she wondered but deep down she knew. She did love Klaus but she had ruined everything all by herself.

Klaus ran after Henrik. Grabbing his arm, Henrik just shook him off. " Please" he begged. " Just let me explain!" Henrik looked at him in disbelief.

" Explain what Nik? How you kissed Tatia? How you broke Caroline's heart? What is there for you to explain?" Henrik shouted. Klaus looked taken aback before the words came rushing out of his mouth. " Let me explain that I love her. Let me explain that I was set up by Tatia. Please Henrik" he begged. Looking Klaus in the eye he said, " You have 3 minutes."

Caroline ran to the first place she could think of, the Falls. Sobbing she sunk down on her knees. Why did this always happen to her? Why was she never good enough? What was it about the doppelganger that drew men to them? Damon used her to get back at Stefan and Elena. Stefan rejected her for Elena. And now... Klaus had left her for Tatia. " I told you he was worthless" a cruel voice said.

" Mikael." she sighed. " What do you want?" He smirked at her. " I want you to stop defending Niklaus. I want you to realize how foolish and pathetic he is. I want you to acknowledge his worthlessness." Caroline glared at him. " Never." she said and got up and walked away, further into the woods. As soon as she was far enough away she slumped against a tree, head in hands and sobbed.

" Please Henrik. Just help me get her back." Klaus begged after explaining. Henrik nodded. " What did you have planned?" Klaus smiled and explained his plan.

Caroline eventually stopped sobbing enough to control her breathing. Standing up she walked back to the house and flopped down on Rebekah's bed. " Oh god Care, are you okay?" Rebekah asked worriedly. She shook her head and started crying again. " What happened?" She just cried harder. Realizing Caroline was not up for talking Rebekah sat down and hugged the sobbing girl, rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering " You'll be okay Caroline. I promise." Eventually Caroline fell into a troubled sleep, tears still streaming down her face.

The next day Caroline woke up feeling awful. She walked out of the house even though her eyes were red from crying and her heart was shattered. She had decided she would smile through it, just like she did with every other bad thing that had happened to her. Smiling she walked up to Henrik who was about to go out. " Need any help?" He turned at her and smiled sympathetically.

" Sure. I was just going to get some wood out at the Falls." She nodded and walked out the door. He followed. As they walked they chatted about random things and she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Henrik felt so bad for her, but he knew she would feel better soon. When they had almost reached the Falls, he turned silently and left.

Caroline froze in her tracks when she saw Klaus holding a bunch of flowers, a picnic laid out on a blanket. She turned to confront Henrik but he had disappeared. Reluctantly, she turned back to Klaus. " What do you want?" she said harshly. He flinched.

" A chance to explain." he said honestly. He held the flowers out to her. She accepted the grudgingly before walking past him and sitting down on the blanket. " Well here I am so explain Klaus." He flinched again hearing her call him Klaus. She had always called him Nik before, but then again that was before.

" I didn't kiss Tatia" he said. She looked at him skeptically and opened her mouth to object but he covered it with a finger, silencing her. " She kissed me but I pushed her away. Caroline, I love you. Please just give me another chance. I don't know what I would do without you. Please" he begged. She nodded slowly. " I love you too."

His face broke out into a huge smile and he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a beautiful charm necklace. There were two entwined hands, a heart, an N and C, an angel and a tree. It was beautiful. She smiled at him and kissed him before opening up the basket only to find a beautiful sketch of her. She seemed to radiate light and she was laughing, her head thrown back. She kissed him again, but this time more passionately.

They laid down on the blanket kissing and when his hands reached back to the stays of her dress she didn't stop him. Moaning into his mouth she pulled off his shirt and kissed his chest and shoulders. Quickly they were both undressed and she gazed into his eyes. " Are you sure?" she asked. In response he just kissed her and as he did he thrust into her and their bodies became one. There was a difference between sex and lovemaking Caroline discovered. This was tender, beautiful, perfect.

**So, I hope that wasn't too much for you guys, I'm a little iffy about the line between T and M so I tried to keep it pretty PG-13. As I said before let me know in the reviews if it was too much.**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Caroline time travels**

**Henrik dies**

**A secret is revealed**


	8. Chapter 7: Gone With The Wind

**Change The Past: Chapter 7**

**Gone With The Wind**

**Hey guys so I hope you all like the chapter I decided to try writing this the night before so it's currently Monday and I just updated the story but I'm trying to write several chapters in advance so I can upload them earlier in the day and aren't writing them when I should be doing homework *looks guilty*. As usual I don't own TVD and I also don't own Gone With The Wind, it just seemed like a good title for this particular chapter. I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are completely my fault. Enjoy and review!**

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I... will always love you, ooh_

_I will always love you_

_You_

_My darling you_

_Mmm-mm_

- I Will Always Love You, Whitney Houston

Caroline climbed off Klaus and cuddled into his side, body slick with sweat from their lovemaking. It had been a week since they told each other they loved each other. A week of perfect romance. The only thorn in Caroline's side was knowing she would have to leave in 3 days. Only three days left with Nik until she had to return home where he had forgotten her. Sighing she snuggled against his bare chest.

" What's wrong?" he asked concerned. She looked up at him. She had two options: tell him the truth or lie and say she was fine. Taking a deep breath she sat up.

" There's something I didn't tell you but before I do you need to promise to hear me out, okay?" He looked at her worriedly. What could it be that she was too scared to tell him without his assurance that he would listen? Of course he would hear her out. " Of course love" he said nodding.

She took another breath before continuing. " I have to leave in three days" He shot up out of bed in a panic and stared at her. " I'm not from this time." A crease appeared on his forehead but as promised he said nothing and just listened. She continued, " I tried to go back in time to stop a spell that was put on the future you but I ended up going back much further than I expected. You see I was with this man Tyler who cheated on me with this slut named Hayley and I forced him to leave town and there you were. I had never been particularly nice to you. Like at all but you were there for me and I realized I was in love. We had two perfect months together before something went wrong, we think it was a spell, and you forgot everything. My friend Bonnie, who is a witch sent me back to try and fix it, but like I said I went too far back." She finished and looked at him nervously.

" Nikolai." he whispered. She nodded. " Yes you've already heard our story, you just didn't know it was you." He nodded, " How... What year are you from?"

" 2013" she said in a small voice. His eyes widened.

" I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me this sooner." he said looking at her. A tear slid down her cheek. " That's not all" she said. He cocked his head to the side. " I have to erase everyone's memory of me being here or risk changing the future." His eyes turned panicky. He shook his head rapidly. " NO please you can't! I can't forget you!" She sobbed, " I'm so sorry but it's too dangerous otherwise, I can't mess with the future." He hugged her tightly.

" As much as I wish it could be otherwise, I do understand but I want you to promise me something" he said looking into her beautiful sage green eyes. " Anything" she whispered.

" Don't give up on the future us. Ever. Our love only happens once, if you're lucky please, never let me go." She kissed him passionately, tears streaming down both their faces. " I promise."

The next three days flew by far too quickly and soon it was the full moon and time for Caroline to leave. That day she and Nik spent the whole day out at the Falls. Making love, kissing, holding on to the last moments they had together. And too quickly the sun began to set, and Nik had to leave for the caves. As they got to the edge of the woods, they embraced. Their lips met in a fervent kiss, the desperation palpable. Crying, he turned away from her and began to walk away.

"NIK!" he turned and she ran at him, catching his lips one last time. " I love you" she said, sobbing.

"Oh Caroline. I love you too and don't forget your promise." She smiled weakly at him. "I won't." He saw the truth in her eyes and slowly, they turned away from each other. Their eyes were too full of tears to notice Mikael watching them curiously.

When she reached Ayanna's house, the woman opened the door and caught Caroline as she collapsed, overwhelmed with sadness. Leading her into the house, the two of them waited for the full moon, neither noticing Mikael lurking by the window.

As the moon neared it's apex, the two women stood. Closing her eyes, the woman began to chant and the flames on the candles set around the room flared up. The door flew open and Mikael stormed in. He ran towards Caroline but just as he got there she disappeared, and he couldn't recall why he had run in. Outside they heard the wolves howl and there was a scream of agony before it all went quiet.

The next morning Klaus came rushing into town, crying carrying Henrik's body. He thought they had just gone to watch the wolves, but the truth was Henrik had found out Caroline was leaving and wanted to say goodbye. They had been attacked by wolves, and for some reason they had only gone for Henrik.

" He's dead. I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" Klaus sobbed holding his brother's body. Elijah was holding Rebekah as she sobbed on to his shoulder while Finn and Mikael comforted Esther. Klaus stood and turned to hug Kol, when Kol gasped. Klaus turned and looked down at the place his brother's body had been only seconds before.

Henrik ran through the woods gasping. He remembered everything Caroline had said.

_" You must drink some of this every full moon. If you die with it in your system, you will become a vampire. There will be some blood in the spot where you first found me in a bottle. Drink it and it will complete your transition. After that hunt down an animal, you must not drink from humans do you understand?" He had nodded. _

" _Good. With the blood there will be a ring, you must always wear it or the sun will burn you. You can be killed from a stake through the heart or if someone beheads you or tears your heart out. A werewolf bite is also fatal so do not go out on the full moon. Do not draw attention to yourself and do not contact your family until I come and find you sometime in the year 2013. It is very important you do NOT contact your family until I find you or else you will radically change history and that could be extremely dangerous." He nodded. _

" _Good, you will forget everything I just told you but you will follow the directions I just gave you."_

He ran to the woods and found the blood and a ring which he immediately put on his finger. Drinking the blood, he felt a surge of power. Tossing down the now empty bottle, Henrik ran into the woods in search of an animal.

" OOF!" Caroline landed on her ass. Again. Looking down she held up her arms. She was wearing a deep blue velvet dress with long bell sleeves and a square neckline. The dress had silver and gold embroidered on the bodice. " SHIT!" she swore. This was clearly not the correct time period.

" Miss? Are you alright?" She froze. She knew that voice. Turning she came face to face with Elijah who was clad in all brown. Brown velvet high necked top and soft brown pants. In his belt was a medieval looking sword.

" Where am I?" she asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

" England." he responded calmly. " And what year is it?"

" 1492." Shit...

**AND end of chapter. I just realized a lot of my chapters end with Caroline swearing... Is that bad? I hope not... Well I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm really enjoying writing this! I know I said that the Mystic Falls gang would be part of this but they will be in next chapter some but mostly involved later on in the fic when Caroline finally returns to the present. I will warn you though, it may be a while before she gets back to present day. Mainly because I'd like to explore some history in this and how they would fit in. I'd love to hear what time period you either want them to go to or which ones you think I have planned! Maybe I'll even put one of your time periods in if it isn't already! Please leave any thoughts or ideas in the reviews I do read them!**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Caroline meets Klaus and finds a witch**

**We find out how the folks in Mystic Falls are dealing**


	9. Chapter 8: The Missing Piece

**Change The Past: Chapter 8**

**The Missing Piece**

**Hey hey my awesome followers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and as promised we will see a lot of the Mystic Falls gang in this chapter! Since this one is mainly in Mystic Falls there won't be too much Klaroline action. :( But there will be some great interaction with the two next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and a big hug to everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story! You don't even know how much it means to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own TVD and still unbeta-ed. I do own all OC's**

**Guest: I think having her when Klaus has the hunters curse is a great idea! Do you know what year that was?**

**curllywurlly1: Summer gets a bit iffy for me, I do several volunteer things and I am going camping for 4 weeks in June-July but I'll do my best to upload some one shot's or multiple chapters before I leave.**

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Oh! Why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

- I'm With You, Avril Lavigne

Klaus tossed in his bed. He couldn't explain it for the life of him, but it felt like there was something missing. His bed felt empty, his heart felt...incomplete. Sighing he got out of bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants on. He didn't bother with a shirt.

Walking down the hallway he headed to his studio. Sitting down he began to paint. He painted two blonde heads. One was him back when he was human and the other... A beautiful blonde woman. They sat on a picnic blanket, cuddled together in front of a waterfall. The woman radiated light and she looked familiar, but he couldn't place her.

Sighing he finished up the painting and put it with all the others. All of the same woman, sometimes with other members of his family or himself making appearances in them. Him and her lying in a bed. Her looking fiercely protective like an angel standing up against Mikael. Her and Henrik picking berries. Them kissing. Laughing. Making love. Holding hands. Little things that all looked so familiar but he couldn't remember why.

He sighed again before walking out of the studio. Laying down he fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams of this woman. He wished he knew what was wrong. There was something.. No someone missing and he would figure out what it was.

In New Orleans Marcel, Tyler, Hayley and Jessamine were celebrating. They had finally broken the hybrid. They had taken away the most important thing in his life and now he would suffer.

Tyler was especially excited. He had an announcement to make that would stun the rest of the group...

Bonnie, Stefan, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah were all gathered around a table. The full moon had came and went and there was still no sign of Caroline. They decided to try and use the necklace to contact her.

_Bonnie?_

_ Caroline?! Thank god! Where are you? We're all waiting for you at the boarding house! Get your butt over here!_

_ Uh... yeah... About that... I'm kinda in England at the moment..._

_ WHAT?!_

_ And it's also 1492... Don't worry though I'm with Elijah right now. I'll be careful but I have to go, like right now!_

_ Okay, be safe I love you Care!_

_ Love you too Bon._

Bonnie opened her eyes, they began filling up with tears of frustration. Kol got up and put a hand on her back. "Is she okay?" he asked worriedly. Bonnie nodded and they all let out a sigh of relief.

"She's in England 1492 with Elijah." Elijah froze.

"Are you sure?" he inquired. Bonnie nodded. Stefan, Rebekah and Kol looked between the two of them. "What happened in 1492 'Lijah?" Rebekah asked. He turned to her.

" Katerina." They all buried their heads in their hands. Great.

Elijah asked Caroline about her past as they walked back to their castle. "Where are you from Lady Caroline?" She smiled politely and responded, "I am originally from a small town in the countryside but we moved to Spain a few years ago. However, when my parents passed away they left everything to me so I left the estate in the care of my older brother Stefan and have been somewhat of a nomad ever since." Elijah nodded.

"And when were you turned into a vampire?" he inquired. She smiled sadly, "Less than two years ago m'lord." He raised an eyebrow. A baby vampire?

"We would be honored if you would stay with us while you are here in England. My brother and I are hosting a ball in two days time and we would be delighted if you would join us." Caroline curtsied. "Thank you m'lord Elijah."

He laughed, a rich sound. "Please just call me Elijah, Lady Caroline." She smiled, "Only if you will call me Caroline." He bowed slightly, "Of course, Caroline."

They continued walking for about 10 minutes talking about mundane things. When they arrived at the castle Caroline gasped. Elijah chuckled at her reaction. "Welcome to your temporary new home" he said smiling at her. He then offered his arm which she took and led her inside. Thankfully as it was owned by the Originals she didn't need an invitation to enter.

Walking up the grand staircase, he led her to a room before bowing and leaving her with several maids and the promise of a cup of blood. Entering her room she gasped again. It was beautiful. The walls were a pale lavender with dark wood furniture and a huge white bed. The two maids bustled about drawing her a bath and pulling out a beautiful light blue dress for her to wear to dinner.

There was a knock on the door and a maid entered carrying a large goblet of blood. Caroline accepted it gratefully. After a month of mostly animal blood the human blood tasted impossibly good. Just as she finished the blood, one of the maids announced the bath was ready.

An hour later Caroline's hair had been curled into ringlets and pulled into a delicate half up half down style with several pieces framing her face. She was dressed in the light blue dress and delicate cream colored slippers.

There was a knock on the door and she opened it to find Elijah who bowed. She curtsied and he held out his arm to escort her to dinner. They walked through the halls in comfortable silence and when they reached the dining room he pulled out the chair next to him for her before seating himself. She couldn't help but notice the empty third chair.

While they were being served she took a sip of wine laced with blood before asking about it. "Are you expecting someone else?" she asked politely. He nodded setting down his own goblet. "Yes my brother actually." She nodded and they continued eating, asking each other various questions while they ate.

Caroline surprised herself. She usually thought of Elijah as scary and uptight but here he was smart, funny and kind. After a while she brought up Klaus again.

"So what is your brother like?" she inquired. He paused thoughtfully for a moment before answering. "Intense, big on loyalty, and honestly a little scary at times." She acted a little nervous. "Oh dear, what is his name?"

"Niklaus." She nodded at him. "That is a nice name." Elijah stood and Caroline mimicked him standing as well. She turned and came face to face with a blood covered Klaus.

**So I know I said Caroline would find a witch to help her in this chapter but I couldn't fit it in nicely. I'm not sure if you noticed but I'm considering maybe a bit of Kennet on the side? What do you think? Also I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, I promise the next one will be longer!**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Caroline finds a witch- for real this time**

**Tyler makes his announcement**

**Klaroline interaction.**

**Let me know what you thought in the reviews PLEASE! I really want your opinions!**


	10. Chapter 9: Fondly

**Change The Past: Chapter 9**

**Fondly**

**Hey guys so I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. New time period new drama! For those of you wondering about Henrik, he won't come in a lot during this time period, sorry! But we will be checking in on him throughout the story and find out what he's been up to! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, I only on the OC's. Unbeta-ed all mistakes are mine.**

_Can't get over you. can't get through to you_

_It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start_

_Take these memories that are Haunting me_

_Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors_

_He'll never forget her...he'll never forget her..._

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

-Forever, Papa Roach

Quickly Caroline hid her shock and curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you m'lord Niklaus." Taking her hand he gently kissed it. "Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please call me Klaus." She blushed and nodded.

Tyler took a deep breath. "I'm going back to Mystic Falls" he said. Jessamine and Hayley looked at him in disbelief. Marcel looked bored. "Now that Klaus has forgotten her, someone needs to be there to pick up the broken pieces of Caroline. Which is perfect timing for me to win her back."

Jessamine and Hayley were still stunned but also angry. If Tyler went back to Mystic Falls, Hayley would lose him. With Caroline out of the picture she had a shot with him. Jessamine liked him. More than she would ever care to admit. The two girls exchanged knowing looks. They would have to keep Tyler in New Orleans, no matter what the cost.

After dinner Caroline flopped down on her bed. That had been one of the worst experiences of her life. Klaus was so different in this time. He was hell bent on one thing: the doppelganger. Once again, she came in second. Clutching her charm necklace, Caroline curled up in a fetal position and sobbed. An hour later, she had cried all her tears and fell into a troubled sleep.

Back in Mystic Falls, Klaus wasn't doing much better. Every single time he tried to calm himself and think while painting her only painted one face. Over and over and over. And the worst part was not knowing who this woman was.

"Nik?" Rebekah came into his studio and gasped. Nik stood in front of a large canvas, a partially finished painting in front of him. But it was Caroline, eyes downcast, wearing a light blue gown, and blushing. "Nik?" she asked again, this time more cautiously. He turned and looked at her, his eyes filled with despair. Her heart broke just looking at him.

He looked empty, broken, incomplete. At that moment, Rebekah vowed to do everything and anything she could to bring back Caroline and his memories. "What is it Bekah?" he asked. Even his voice sounded broken.

"I was just coming to see how you were" she stammered out still looking at the painting of Caroline. It was beautiful, but sad. He nodded an acknowledgement before turning back to his painting. Looking around the room Rebekah stifled another gasp. There were at least 20 paintings of Caroline. Turning slowly, she left the room.

"Elijah!" she called out. There was a soft whooshing sound and Elijah appeared in front of her. Grabbing his hand, she led him into the kitchen and turned the blender on. "It's Nik" she said in a low voice.

"What of Niklaus?" Elijah asked puzzled. "I think he's losing it. Have you been up in his studio?" Elijah shook his head no. "There are at least twenty paintings of Caroline in there and his eyes. 'Lijah he looks so empty like there's a part of him missing." Elijah shook his head. "We must get Miss Forbes back and more than that we need to get his memories back. I'll contact Bonnie see if she can track where the spell came from. In the meantime maybe we can trigger his memories of her. Take him to their favorite places, show him pictures, anything you can think of that might trigger the memories of her." Rebekah nodded and left to get Klaus.

Elijah pulled out his phone and dialed Bonnie's number. "Hello?" she said, answering her phone. "Bonnie, it's Elijah can you come over to our house? It's important." Bonnie sat up in bed and grabbed her keys and purse. "I'll be there in 5." she said and hung up.

Caroline woke up the next morning with red eyes and matted hair. Pulling it back into a bun she dressed herself and headed into town in search of a witch. Following her instincts led her to a small home on the outskirts of town. She took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened and she knew she had found a witch.

Power radiated off this man. He was actually quite good looking. Fairly tall, a sexy disheveled mess of chocolate colored hair, and the strangest gold colored eyes. "I need your help" she said. He raised an eyebrow. "I know you're a warlock." his face turned to one of shock before settling on realization.

"You're a vampire." he said wonderingly. She nodded. He looked at her for a few moments trying to decide whether or not to invite her in. While she was a vampire humanity and light radiated off of her and her eyes were honest. "Come in." She looked relieved and stepped over the threshold.

"Thank you." she said. He nodded. "What is it you want my help with?" he inquired. "I'm not from this time period" she told him. His eyebrows inched up his forehead. "I don't want to mess up the future so in a month on the full moon when I leave I need you to make everyone forget about me, especially the supernatural." He nodded at her and she smiled gratefully.

"I can do that." He was a witch and as such it was his duty to keep the balance of nature. But also this vampire had taken a chance coming to him, ensuring she wouldn't change anything and he respected her decision to find him. They talked for a few minutes and then Caroline left and returned to the Mikaelson manor.

When she arrived, she found a box on her bed. Opening it she discovered a beautiful emerald green gown. Enclosed was a note: _Save me a dance. -Fondly, Klaus_. Caroline smiled softly, history repeating.

Back in Mystic Falls Bonnie had not eaten or slept in over 24 hours when Kol barged into the room she was working in. "Enough." he said. She looked up at him startled and annoyed. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to a guest room where there was a sandwich waiting for her. "Eat." he said. "Then sleep. You're not a machine and you're not a vampire so don't even bother trying to argue with me." She yanked her hand away.

"Knock it off! I need to get back to work! I'm really close I may have found something!" Bonnie glared. Kol glared back before relenting slightly. "Just eat the damn sandwich then you can go back to work but in an hour you are going to sleep. I don't care how I make it happen." She stared at him angrily. "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?" she yelled at him.

He looked taken aback for a moment before his eyes softened. "I don't know." he whispered looking up at her through impossibly thick lashes. She met his eyes in shock and some how couldn't look away. Slowly they leaned in toward each other...

**I know I'm evil... TVD tonight better not mess up my Klaroline anymore but KOL! Thank god as annoying as he is he's one of my favorite originals. Well actually I love them all, except maybe Finn. As usual please review I do read them and your guys' support means so much to me!**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Katerina**


	11. Chapter 10: Jealousy

**Change The Past: Chapter 10**

**Jealousy**

**Hey guys so I'm back with another chapter, it's currently Wednesday when I'm starting this chapter but at the end I'll put my thoughts on Thursdays episode and hopefully I'll put this up Friday morning. I just want to take a second to give a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited and even just taken the time to read this story. I'm finding writing these a few days ahead of when I'm going to upload is working pretty well and then I toss them up in the morning before I have class. Anyway sorry there wasn't a lot of Klaroline interaction in the last chapter but there will be some in this chapter I promise!**

**Fallen Witch Angel****: Sorry, but Caroline won't be in the present for quite some time still there are definitely more era's I want to explore with the two of them. But I promise, she will eventually get to the present.**

**hopeless637****: She will be staying a month in each time period and hopefully I can get the bonding right between Caroline and the various originals. I probably won't have much or any interaction with Finn though just because I don't particularly like him and he doesn't come back into the story for what I have planned so far but who knows?**

**xxxLeanniexxx****: Henrik won't come back for a while but we will check in with him from time to time sorry!**

_And I've seen it before_

_And I'll see it again_

_Yes I've seen it before_

_Just little bits of history repeating_

_Some people don't dance, if they don't know who's singing,_

_Why ask your head, it's your hips that are swinging_

_Life's for us to enjoy_

_Woman, man, girl and boy,_

_Feel the pain, feel the joy_

_Aside set the little bits of history repeating_

- History Repeating, Propellerheads

Bonnie's breath hitched as Kol's lips inched toward her own. Her head was screaming to tell him to stop or at the very least give him an aneurysm but her body felt like jelly. Panicking, she quickly turned her head to the side so his lips merely grazed her cheek but where they did felt as if it were on fire. Kol pulled back, his face showing how shocked he really was. She saw his eyes flicker with emotion before he flashed away.

Jessamine walked away from Tyler. What the hell was he thinking? Caroline? Still? She would have to keep him in New Orleans somehow. Unlocking the door to her apartment, she went straight to her bookshelf and grabbed her grimoire. Flipping it open, she found the spell she was looking for. The spell would bind Tyler to something, like an object. She took a vial of his blood left over from the spell they had done on Klaus and a necklace. A simple pendant on a long silver chain, it was small enough to be easily hidden under clothes.

She poured the blood into a dish and dropped the necklace in as well. Closing her eyes she began chanting. The blood flared up for a brief moment before disappearing. Looking down she pulled the necklace over her head before realizing her nose was bleeding. She had to slow down on the spells before nature pushed back too much.

At Lafayette Cemetery Tyler dropped to his knees, clutching his heart. Hayley ran to him "Are you okay?" she asked frantically. Groaning, he stood. The feeling had passed. He nodded at her, "I'm fine, just had a really strange feeling. I'm gonna miss you Hales." She looked at him teary eyed. He leaned in and kissed her and suddenly all she felt was fire wherever he touched. Frantically they tore at each others clothes moaning.

Back in 1492 Caroline, Elijah and Klaus were all getting ready for the ball. It was key they get the doppelganger, she was after all the key to getting the curse. Elijah went down first to welcome all the guests. Looking around the room he searched out the face of one of his assistants, Trevor. Fortunately, Trevor found him first.

"Ah, good evening Trevor. I am pleased you could join us." Trevor looked at him. "I could not miss the birthday celebration."

"No considering the gift you claim to bear. Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?" "Right this way." Trevor turned and walked over to a brunette who turned and looked at him. "Hello." Elijah was stunned for a moment. Her resemblance to Tatia was ridiculous. Recovering he took her hand and kissed it causing her to blush. They began walking around the room. "So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" she inquired. "Fashionably late." he replied looking around the room. "He likes to make an entrance." Gesturing towards the door, he pointed to Niklaus. "Here he is." Klaus entered the room and walked over to them.

Upstairs Caroline had finished getting ready. She was wearing the green dress and her hair had been swept back into an intricate bun at the nape of her neck. Descending the stairs she entered the room. All heads turned toward her and she blushed.

When the room went silent Klaus turned toward the doorway in confusion until he saw her. My god, he had never seen a woman as beautiful as Caroline. As she walked across the room, she was intercepted by many admirers and Klaus clenched his jaw in anger. Calming himself he turned back to Katerina who was still smiling at him. He extended his hand to her as the music began to play. She smiled innocently and accepted it and he led them onto the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Elijah had walked over to Caroline, effectively causing her admirers to disperse. He held out his hand and she accepted with a smile and they walked out onto the dance floor. As they swayed to the music, she watched Klaus dance with Katherine sadly. Elijah noticed her expression.

"You are interested in my brother?" he asked causing her to blush. She looked up at him guiltily and nodded. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't bring it up again.

While Caroline and Elijah were dancing and talking Klaus was watching them jealously, while trying to hide it from Katherine. Shaking his head he turned back to his dance partner. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that but she was missing the light that constantly emanated from Caroline. When the music ended he saw Caroline curtsy, then leave the room. Bowing to Katerina, he took her hand and led her over to his brother.

"Brother, would you mind taking care of Katerina? I'm feeling a bit under the weather." Elijah raised his eyebrows fractionally but bowed and took Katerina's hand. Bowing again, Klaus left and followed Caroline out of the room.

In her room, Caroline had taken out her hair and stripped off her dress. She sat on the edge of her bed clutching her charm necklace, tears silently streaming down her face. There was a knock on her door. Sniffing, Caroline opened up the door expecting a maid and instead coming face to face with Klaus. His eyes darkened slightly when he saw her wearing only her slip. He licked his lips unconsciously. She blushed and turned away from the door to grab her robe which she quickly wrapped around herself.

"What are you doing here Klaus don't you have a party to host?" He smiled at her. Not a smirk but an honest smile. "I fancy you." She scoffed. "Is that so hard to believe?" she looked at him in disbelief. "Yes!"

"Why? Your beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you." She gave him a small smile. Wow. History really does repeat, she thought to herself.

**So another chapter down and I'm already working on Chapter 11. I really hope you guys liked it! So there was a review commenting on the short chapters and I can write longer ones but then they would not be up every day so let me know if you want longer ones once a week or so versus the ones I do now everyday. **

**NEXT TIME:**

**Klaus Caroline bonding, hopefully we can develop their storyline a bit more.**

**Bonnie and Kol, I know it seemed like they were moving a bit too quickly they are slowing down now though. I really wanted to have a panicked Kol and confused Bonnie**

**OKAY LET ME JUST SAY THIS ABOUT LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE:**

**1. I cried like 4 times**

**2. Holy shit. Bonnie. Jeremy. Alexander. Kol. Mabekah. ALARIC!**

**3. ALARIC!**

**4. The cure!**


	12. Chapter 11: This Dance

**Change The Past: Chapter 11**

**This Dance**

**Hey guys so I am SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. My last AP exam was yesterday so it's been pretty hectic with the studying but I'm back now with another chapter. I hope you all enjoy and let me just say right now... 92 FOLLOWERS?! That's crazy! Thank you all so so much I really do appreciate it. Leave a review and let me know what you think! OH and yes I realize the lyric is HSM3 but I thought it was perfect for this scene.  
DISCLAIMER: Still do not own TVD I only own the OC's. **

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

- Can I Have This Dance, HSM3

"Besides," Klaus said extending his hand. "You owe me a dance." She smiled sadly but shook her head. "You have Katerina to take care of now."

"No!" he said taking a step towards her. "She's a means to an end. That is all. I feel nothing for her Caroline." She took a step back as he approached her. Suddenly she felt her back hit the wall. He stepped towards her and whispered sexily in her ear. "Just give me a chance love. A few hours of your time to let me prove to you. I don't know why but I can't seem to stay away." He extended her his hand again, but this time she took it and he pulled her close to his body. They swayed to their own beat for a while before Klaus spun her out then brought her back in.

She froze looking into his baby blues, the same ones she had fallen for twice already but couldn't seem to look away. He slowly, carefully lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek causing her eyes to flutter shut while she involuntarily let out a soft sigh.

What was happening to him? He was an Original for christ's sake. Why was this baby vampire affecting him so much. He felt drawn to her and at the same time didn't feel the need to ask questions about her life because he somehow knew what the answers would be. It was strange. He wished he could explain it...

Meanwhile, in Mystic Falls, present day Klaus sat in his studio, brush in hand painting the woman again, this time dancing. He sighed sadly to himself. He wished he could explain it...

In England 1492, Klaus and Caroline had spent the whole day together. Caroline told him about her father trying to fix her and Klaus told her he was being hunted by his. They walked hand in hand in the woods, the moon was about 3/4th's full and Caroline sighed.

"What's wrong love?" he asked her, a frown creasing his forehead. "I have to leave soon," she replied. He stopped dead in his tracks. "No" he whispered, a pained expression crossing his face.

She looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry, but I promise, I will come back to you." A single tear slid down his face and he slowly leaned in towards her. "Promise?" she looked into his beautiful blue eyes and nodded with a small smile. "Promise."

He closed the gap between them, catching her lips in his own in a sweet kiss. But what started out as sweet soon became heated and sexy. She pushed him up against a tree and he groaned into her mouth sending warmth to her core. Switching them he reached behind her and began unlacing her stays as she moaned into his mouth.

Kol paced around his room. What the hell was happening to him?! He had almost kissed the Bennet witch! What was it about her that drew him in? Her gorgeous green eyes, her beautiful skin, her long hair...NO no stop! Sighing he flopped down on the bed and groaned. What was happening to him?

At the same time Kol was pacing around his room, Bonnie was still stuck in the same place he had left her in. Her mouth hung open. She had almost kissed an original. Holy shit! She almost kissed an original! Finally recovering from her shock she sat down hard on the bed. She promised herself it would never happen again. She would just act like nothing happened. Act normal. Yes, she decided. Just ignore him.

As if it would be that easy!

In New Orleans, Tyler was saying goodbye to Hayley and Jessamine. As he waved goodbye and stepped over the border, he collapsed, gasping in pain. Quickly, the two girls ran over to him. "Maybe you should stay in New Orleans" Jessamine suggested. Tyler looked at her murderously, still groaning in pain. They pulled him back into New Orleans and he began to recover quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted at the witch. She looked at him reproachfully. "I didn't do anything!" she insisted. Tyler glared. "Well then who the hell did?!" She acted puzzled. Closing her eyes, she pretended to concentrate but instead of casting an actual spell merely made the wind pick up a bit before allowing it to die down again. She opened her eyes.

"Someone put a spell on you to keep you in New Orleans. If you attempt to leave, you will die." she said gravely.

"BULL SHIT!" Tyler shouted angrily. With that he flashed about 100 feet out of the NOLA border. He stood there smirking for a moment before the spell kicked in. Screaming in pain the two girls rushed to his side but they were too late. Tyler collapsed, his face greyed. He was dead.

**WELL, I hope none of you guys were too attached to Tyler. Sorry but I just couldn't write him anymore plus I thought it could add some extra tension down in NOLA. There was a Klaroline hook up but sadly she'll be leaving soon. I can't think of much more to put in for the storyline there so she'll be moving on again soon. Next time, we're just going to assume she finds a witch so we can focus more on the Klaus-Caroline dynamic. FINALLY: Who's excited for the finale?! Well I am but I'm also not because they are completely ruining my Klaroline with this whole Originals thing. Anyway I'll just say it one more time: ALARIC!**

**NEXT TIME:**

**More on Tyler's death.**

**Caroline leaves 1492. Will she get back or go to another time period? Tell me your guess in the reviews!**


	13. Chapter 12: Leaving

**Change The Past: Chapter 12**

**Leaving**

**Hey guys so if you saw the finale, let's all just take a moment to revel in a couple things. One: Joseph Morgan's acting. Two: The way Caroline smiled when she saw him. Three: "He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes." I literally was swooning. Yup, he's amazing! KLAROLINE FOREVER! Also, about people who didn't like this story, I adressed you through a PM but I will also say while I appreciate constructive criticism, it is unnecessary to be mean. If you don't like it feel free to read a different story. For all of you who like this thank you for your support, it really means a lot! 3 **

**ANYWAY with that little fangirl moment out of the way, here's chapter 12!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I honestly need to still say it?**

_I just wish everything was the same_

_Now all our memories our floating away_

_Yeah! Oh!_

_And how do we say our goodbyes?_

_Do we laugh or cry?And why does this have to be so hard?So hard!_

- Goodbyes, Savannah Outen

With the full moon only 3 days away Bonnie, Rebekah and Elijah were all trying to get Caroline back. They sat around the table looking at a list of dates. There wasn't any apparent pattern to her time travel, only that she always ended up around Klaus.

"I think the best we can do is keep in touch with her and hope we can get her back soon." Bonnie said. Elijah nodded in agreement. As he was about to reply, Kol walked through the front door causing Bonnie to quickly avert her eyes from the Original.

Kol stared at Bonnie for a moment before regaining his composure. "Uh, you guys look busy so I'm just gonna...yeah.." He trailed off uncertainly before dashing up the stairs to his room.

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged glances. They hadn't missed the interaction, or rather lack of interaction between their brother and the Bennet witch. What could possibly be happening between them. They looked over at Bonnie who was bright red.

"Well," she said overly brightly. "I think that is all we can do for now, so I'm just going to leave now. Call me if there's anything else we can do" she said before rushing out the door. Elijah and Rebekah simply stared after her. Something was going on between the two of them and they were going to figure out what it was.

Meanwhile, in some woods a few miles outside Mystic Falls, the very oldest vampire caught a rabbit. Sinking his teeth into the struggling animal, Henrik Mikaelson fed. As the creatures struggles died out, and its heartbeat stopped, he gently laid it on the forest floor whispering a thanks to the creature that sustained him. Straightening up, he zoomed off. It couldn't be much longer until Caroline came and brought him home to his family.

Back in 1492, Caroline and Klaus were cherishing every moment they had left. From spending hours in the bedroom making love to romantic picnics and horseback riding across the English countryside they valued every moment, intent on making the most of it all.

"Why do you have to leave," Klaus asked and Caroline paused for a moment, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. Sighing, she spilled.

"So I don't remember you in the future?" he asked incredulous. She nodded in response. Glancing down, he looked at the necklace around her neck. It somehow looked familiar. Reaching out he touched the charms. As he did, images flashed through his mind from when he was human.

"Caroline?" he asked, eyes wide. She gulped seeing the recognition in his eyes.

In New Orleans, Jessamine was panicking. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to fight the spell. He wasn't supposed to die. She tore off her talisman necklace and threw it. Hayley watched her wide eyed as realization hit her.

"You killed him," she choked out. The witch ran her fingers through her hair, tearing it out. Hayley stood, "YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face. Grabbing the witches neck she threw her against the nearest wall. Jessamine crumpled to the floor unconscious. Whipping out her phones, Hayley called Marcel.

"Marcel? It's Hayley. Tyler's dead and I have the witch responsible." She listened to his reply. "Alright see you in 5 minutes." She glared down at the unconscious witch and a small smirk played across her lips as the last bits of her humanity slipped away. Lifting her leg, she kicked the downed witch in the gut and head waking her. Picking her up again, she slammed her against the wall.

"Better brace yourself witch," she said. "I can do this all day."

Back in 1492, Caroline was dealing with a newly remembering Klaus. Bracing herself for his reaction, she told him the truth.

"I'm not from this time," she said. "I'm from the year 2013 where we were together. A witch cast a spell which made you forget me and so I went back in time to try and stop them. This part you already know. Before I left the village, I made a deal with Ayanna to erase all traces of me from your guys' memories." She looked at him, a tear sliding down her face. "I wish I didn't have to, but I couldn't risk changing the future. I'll have to do it again in 3 days but I will ALWAYS come back for you Nik. I love you." She looked at him through tear filled eyes.

His expression was thoughtful, "I understand why you did it and I wish you didn't have to do it again but I love you too. And as long as you always come back for me, I really can't complain, can I?" he asked rhetorically.

She smiled at him and leaned in for a sweet kiss. "I will never leave you Nik. I will never give up. I will_ always_ fight for us." They spent the remainder of the day and night showing each other their love, not just through words but actions as well.

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING REGULARLY! This past week has been crazy and the next 2 might be a bit shaky too because of finals but I will do my best! Also, sorry for the short chapter but I figure better short than not at all right? Anyway, thanks so much guys I hit 100 followers which is freaking CRAZY! I love you all and your support means so much to me, truly! xoxo Elle**

**NEXT TIME:  
Jessamine's fate**

**New time period**


	14. Chapter 13: New World

**Change The Past: Chapter 13**

**New World**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I am so appreciative of all your review, favorites, and follows! 3 So Caroline's leaving for another time! I know a lot of you thought she was going to the 20's but I've seen a lot of time travel fics where that happens so I thought I'd be different. I saw an interview with Joseph Morgan where he mentioned wanting to go to this time period so I thought why not? However I'd be happy to write either a multi-chapter fic or one shot of them in the 20's if you guys want it. Let me know in the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Unbeta-ed all mistakes are mine, sorry I'm horrible at grammar. I own Jessamine and any other OC's. Everyone else belongs to Julie Plec.**

_Here I am waiting_

_I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come_

_We knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

- Daylight, Maroon 5

They had one day left together. One more night of passion and love before he was alone again. And the worst part? He wouldn't even know what he was missing...

One more day with Nik until she had to leave again. Would she get home? Would it be a new time period? Or would she be home? If she got home would he remember her or would she be broken for the rest of eternity? Completely alone, without her true love...

They planned to go through town so they would be near the witch but still be together. Walking into a small jeweler they admired the rings, necklaces and bracelets. While Caroline was off looking at the ring sets a bracelet caught Klaus' attention. It was beautiful, light, perfect. Double checking that Caroline was still distracted, Klaus paid for the bracelet and pocketed it to give to her later.

"Nik?" she called. He turned quickly looking slightly sheepish, but she hadn't seen the bracelet. Breathing a small sigh of relief he walked over to her. She pointed to a set of rings. There were just two. One for a man, the other for a woman each with half a heart on it encrusted with small diamonds. If taken off the two halves matched up perfectly, completing the heart.

The store owner walked up to them. "The two parts of a whole," the elderly man said smiling softly at them. "You complete each other." Caroline smiled at Klaus.

"How much for the two of them?" Klaus asked.

"17 marks." the man said. Pulling out his coin purse, Klaus paid the man who handed the couple the rings. Putting the ring on Carolines delicate finger, Klaus was shocked to find it fit perfectly. As he went to put on his own Caroline caught his hand and gently placed it on his finger. It also fit perfectly.

"A perfect fit." she whispered looking up at him through her lashes. He smiled at her softly and they walked out of the store hand in hand. At a bakery they purchased a loaf of bread, cheese and some wine. Walking past the outskirts of town they found a flat rock overlooking a small lake, just hidden past a clump of trees. As they watched the water lap the rocks she sat between his legs, head resting on his chest and he held her hands and wrapped their arms around her. She sighed contentedly, letting the warm sun hit her skin.

She tilted her head up and he leaned down kissing her gently causing her to smile against his lips. When he pulled back she kept the smile. "I love you," she said. He smiled and leaned in again. She turned so she was facing him, placing one hand on his toned chest, the other went up to his curls, pulling him closer.

Gently, she pushed him back so she was lying on top of him. His hands snaked around to the back of her dress tugging on the strings that held it on. The dress slid off her shoulder leaving it bare. Leaning up he gently kissed her shoulder, collar bone, neck then back up to her lips. Soon they were one, a moment of pure bliss as the sun set behind them, it's final rays bouncing off the gently waving water.

As the stars began to appear, they knew it was time for them to go back into town. Getting dressed, the air had a somber feeling and their hearts heavy. As they neared the witches house, they stopped to kiss again under the moonlight. The moon hadn't quite hit its apex, but it was nearing the time to go.

A tear slid down Caroline's face but it was quickly kissed away. She smiled at him sadly and took his hand. They knocked on the door and Richard stuck his head out the door. Seeing Caroline he gestured to the backyard of his house and led the entwined couple out.

A circle was set up where she would stand. Kissing him one last time, the kiss was different. Desperate. Hopeful. Sad. Loving. As she stepped into the circle, their faces were both streaked with tears. He felt the box from earlier in his pocket and was about to call out but a minute later, she disappeared and a minute after that Klaus spoke. "What am I doing here?"

"OOF!" Caroline grunted as she landed, again, on her ass. You'd think after doing this twice she'd be able to land on her feet but apparently not. Looking down, she saw she was wearing all white to just above the knee. Touching her head she felt a small cap on it when she heard the siren. All around her people began running. A petite brunette grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?! Come on! We have to go help the soldiers!" Soldiers? What? Then it dawned on her, she was in a nurses uniform which meant, it was during a war, but which one? Following the brunette, she wove her way through the crowd until she reached a ward buzzing with men in uniform. But it wasn't the classic, romantic idea of pristine and cleanly. There was blood everywhere, catching her off guard. She looked around the room stunned. So many people were dying, could she even help? She didn't know what to do except clean the wounds and bandage them up. Her eyes were wide with panic when she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you just going to stand there looking dazed or would you help my friend here, love?" Klaus. Turning around she realized he was wearing the uniform of the Allied troops. World War II. He smirked at her shocked face.

"So are you just going to let him die or what?" he asked.

**I hope you guys all liked the chapter thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Will Caroline be able to treat the soldier?**

**Kennet**


	15. Chapter 14: Home

**Change The Past: Chapter 14**

**Home**

**Hey who is being a good updater today?! I'm trying to put up some chapters before finals in less than 11 days, yikes. I get out of school on the 5th and from then to the 22nd I should be updating fairly regularly. I plan on finishing this fiction before camp, hopefully. I also will put up a few ideas for stories and you guys can let me know what you think. Anyway, REVIEW! xoxo Elle**

**DISCLAIMER: All mistakes are mine, I only own the OC's. Everyone else belongs to Julie Plec.**

_Just know you're not alone_

_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_

_Don't pay no mind to the demons_

_They fill you with fear_

_The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found_

- Home, Phillip Phillips

1943:

Snapping back to reality, she laid the injured man on the nearest cot. Klaus came up behind her, "He got shot when we were on an air strike. As far as I can tell there's no exit wound." She nodded, steeling herself, she examined the back of his shoulder, no exit meaning the bullet was still in him. Looking down at the injured man she saw he had passed out from the pain. Internally she was panicking, the only nursing she knew was old movies. She hoped they were accurate.

Handing Klaus a piece of fabric she instructed him to give it to the man to bite down on. Gently rousing the man he bit the cloth as she cut in and removed the bullet with her tweezers. Carefully, she cleaned the wound before bandaging him up and telling him to rest. The man nodded gratefully and she covered him with a blanket.

Turning around she got a better look at Klaus. He actually looked quite sexy in his tan pilot's uniform and leather jacket. He was stared at her curiously, wondering what a blonde angel such as herself was doing in a war zone. When he saw her blush under his scrutinizing gaze he quickly looked away, cheeks flushed faintly.

She let out a small sigh of relief when he looked away, releasing her from his heated gaze. He couldn't possibly remember right? In truth, she wanted him to, all she had to do was trigger his memory. The necklace worked last time so maybe it would this time too. Glancing over to where he was standing she realized he had left. Shaking herself she got back to helping the soldiers as best as she could.

Judging by all the people shouting in British accents she was in some base camp in England. As she rushed to help the injured she couldn't help but feel disgusted by the level of damage. How could people do that to other people and still sleep at night? The cries of the dying cut straight to her core, making her feel helpless. She wished she could do more to help, but she'd never had proper training.

A few hours later, she was allowed to go rest. Walking outside she slumped against a tree buried her face in her hands and cried. A few feet away, Klaus had just come out of his tent. Looking over he saw the same blonde sitting against a tree defeatedly. Walking over to her, he sat down putting his arm around her.

For anyone else, he would have merely laughed at their weakness but this woman seemed familiar to him. He felt compelled to comfort her and putting his arm around her just felt right. Like he was home. Why was this woman so familiar? As if he had known her in another time. _Strange, _he mused.

As soon as she felt arms around her she knew it was Nik, just by feel. Leaning her head against his shoulder she sniffled. "How can people recover from that? How can they do it to others?" she looked up into his baby blues as he smiled at her sadly.

"You have to adjust your perception of time Caroline." She shot up in shock. "What did you just call me?" She looked into his equally shocked eyes. Reaching out he touched her cheek gently. "Caroline." The memories had come flooding back. Leaning over he caught her lips in a heated kiss. A few minutes later he pulled away, "I missed you so much" he whispered catching her lips again. Taking her hand he led her back to his tent. They could talk later, but now he needed her, it had been too long feeling empty and alone.

As the couple lowered themselves onto the bed she pulled away for a second. "I love you," she whispered. Smiling widely, he brought their lips back together and she smiled into the kiss. That was all the confirmation she needed. He spent the next few hours showing her his love.

In Mystic Falls Bonnie was still avoiding Kol. Why did she feel so drawn to him? Sure, he was attractive but there were plenty of good looking guys in Mystic Falls. He was an Original they couldn't be trusted. Trouble followed wherever they went, just look at what happened to Caroline. She didn't want to end up broken, or collateral damage because she fell for the wrong guy. Wait- fell for? Was she falling for Kol? _No_ she told herself sternly. Just avoid him, ignore him.

Afterall, there was nothing really special about his beautiful brown eyes, his smile, his laugh, the way his touch made her skin burn in the very best way... NO! Stop it Bonnie, she thought. Just avoid him and ignore any residual feelings...

Unfortunately for her, Rebekah was a born meddler. Determined to find out what was going on with the two of them, she asked them both to meet her at the abandoned witch house to talk about helping Caroline and Nik.

Walking into the house Kol called out. "Bekah? What was so secretive about Nik that you needed to talk to me in the middle of freaking nowhere?!" Bonnie stepped out of the shadows. Kol froze. Turning he flashed out but hit an invisible wall. Turning to Bonnie he growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing witch." She looked at him in surprise.

"Nothing. It must be the witches spirits." He slammed his fist against the barrier again and she winced at the sound of bones cracking.

"Ah good, I see you're both in here. Thanks India, your help is appreciated." A red haired witch nodded at the blonde original. "Just let me know when to take it down." Rebekah nodded and the witch walked away. Pushing 2 baskets over the barrier she smirked at the couple.

"Clearly, you two have some issues you need to work out, so I thought I would give you a push in the right direction. There's blood in one basket and food and water in the other. If you even try and harm her I can guarantee the witch spirits residing here won't like it and you'll be in a lot of pain brother. When you resolve your problems, I'll let you out okay?" Not waiting for their response, she turned and flashed away leaving an equally stunned Bonnie and Kol staring at the place she stood seconds ago.

Gulping they looked at each other. _Well damn._ Bonnie thought,_ So much for avoiding him._

**TADA another chapter. Let me know if my descriptions of war are too much please. I'm not quite sure where the line is between T and M so I hope it wasn't too bad. Things are about to get interesting for our couples. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! A big hug to all my followers, anyone who favorited and reviewers. The response to this story has been unreal. xoxo**


	16. Chapter 15: Revenge and Payback

**Change The Past: Chapter 15**

**Revenge and Payback**

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you guys don't mind the WWII timeline. I was a bit worried because so many people were hoping for the 1920's so I'm glad no one seems overly upset. Like I said I'd be happy to do something in that time for either another multiple chapter fiction or a one shot. Just let me know in the reviews! FYI there's some light smut in this I hope it's not too much for the T rating but if it is let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I only own the OC's. All mistakes are my own, this is unbeta-ed. ENJOY! xoxo Elle**

_Never gonna stop doing this_

_Till I'm deep in the ground_

_I'm way too far to give in, walk with me now_

_When I retaliate you're gonna know_

_The morning of sweet revenge_

_The pain and suffering will come to those_

_When I get even, it's such a sweet revenge_

_Sweet revenge, sweet revenge, sweet revenge_

_Getting even, it's the sweetest revenge_

_Getting even, it's the sweetest revenge_

_Getting even, it's the sweetest revenge_

_Getting even, it's the sweetest revenge_

-Sweet Revenge, Chris Cornell

Bonnie slumped against the wall as Kol did the same against the barrier. He actually looked quite amusing leaning up against nothing. She couldn't help it. She giggled. At the sound Kol's head shot up and he stared at her incredulously.

"What about this is in any way funny?" he asked slightly confused. The confusion showed on his face and made him look even more comical. She tried to reply, she really did, but she couldn't seem to stop laughing. This only annoyed him even more.

"You... leaning against... face!" she managed out in between giggles. A few minutes later she finally calmed down enough to speak, unfortunately, Kol looked even more confused now and set her off again. When she finally calmed herself down she explained it to a very confused original.

"You were leaning up against nothing and then your face looked so funny. You literally looked like a comic." He smirked a little. Okay maybe it was a little funny. Not that he would ever admit it.

"So," he asked. "How long do you think Rebekah will try and keep us here?" Bonnie smirked. "She has to let us out before the full moon in 3 weeks otherwise we can't get Caroline back. I guess we just have to tough it out until then."

Kol's face got a devious look on it. "What are you thinking?" Bonnie asked cautiously. Kol's "plans" never really turned out well.

"We could try and annoy her by acting all annoying and couple-y. Like when she comes we make sex noises and then mess up our hair and clothes before we come down. It would completely disgust her and maybe she'd let us out to quote on quote, 'Get a room'." Bonnie smiled evilly. Perfect.

Caroline and Nik snuggled in a post-orgasmic haze. Surveying the room, Klaus let out a small chuckle. "All things considered love, I don't think we made too bad of a mess." Caroline looked around at the room and giggled. Things were knocked on the ground or at a tilt, there were clothes everywhere having been tossed to the side carelessly in their moment of passion.

With her head on his bare chest she could feel the vibrations of his laughter and sighed in contentment. "So..." she said while tracing circles on his bare chest. "How did you remember? Like, what triggered your memories? Because last time you didn't figure it out until you saw my necklace."

"I'm not quite sure to be honest," he replied. "When I saw you I felt compelled to comfort you for some reason and when I put my arm around you it felt familiar, like I had finally come home. When I comforted you, the name just sort of came out and I just remembered."

"Well," she said. "I'm glad you did..." she rolled so she was lying on top of him and began kissing up and down his chest.

"And why is that love?" he moaned out. She looked up at him and smiled mischievously. "Well for one, if you hadn't I would have had to wait to do this," she said leaning in and catching his lower lip between her teeth, nipping gently. He moaned and she kissed him passionately. Pulling away, she kissed down his chest. When she got to his navel he groaned.

"If you keep that up I'm not going to be responsible for my actions love." She smiled and kissed him. "You won't hear me complain," she whispered against his lips.

Growling, he quickly flipped them and entered her. Their eyes locked as he thrust into her gently, lovingly. The eye contact made the moment even more intense and as they gazed into each other's eyes they reached their peaks together, calling out each other's name.

Collapsing in bliss, Caroline snuggled against his side. Kissing him again gently, they fell asleep, bodies fitted together like pieces of a puzzle.

In New Orleans, Marcel had arrived to find a bloody Jessamine and extremely pissed Hayley. Grabbing the unconscious witch, he handed her off to one of his lackeys along with Tyler's body.

The witch had gone too far. This was HIS kingdom. Not only had she performed magic without permission, she had also killed a fellow vampire. Hybrid. Whatever, not the point. She would serve as an example of what happened when you tried to cross the king. Growling in anger, he grabbed a sobbing Hayley, and flashed away, leaving his lackeys to follow suit.

As soon as the darkness fell, all the supernatural were called together. Witches and vampires all gathered in the streets of the French Quarter. Walking into the middle of the street, a hush fell over the crowd. He clapped once and his men brought out the bloodied witch.

"Witches, take note. This is what becomes of any who dare to cross me. This witch, Jessamine, killed Tyler Lockwood, a fellow vampire." The vampires in the crowd hissed in anger, shooting daggers at the witch. "Jessamine Archambeau, how do you plead?" The haggard witch choked out, "I don't know what you're talking about." Marcel clicked his tongue.

"Now now Jessie, you know I don't like to be lied to." Although his tone was light, there was anger in his eyes. He turned and began walking away. The witches in the crowd let out a collective sigh of relief. But as soon as they did, he turned and flashed back to Jessamine, ripping her head off with his bare hands.

"NO!" a girl, no older than 15 fell to her knees as she watched her sister beheaded before her very eyes. At the sound, Marcel cocked his head as he watched the young girl sob in agony. He flashed over and she stood, her eyes hard. "Let this be a lesson to you little witch. Don't cross me." He stared her down for a moment, hoping to get her to look away. When she met his gaze with a hardened one of her own. His hand flew up and a slap rang out across the silent crowd. A witch who looked to be about 25 came and put her arms around the girl.

With a smirk, Marcel and his lackeys flashed away, leaving the crowd stunned. As soon as they left, the vampires and witches dispersed. Walking over to her sister's body the girl fell to her knees, the older witch stayed by her side.

"They're gonna pay Sophie," the girl choked out, eyes glinting in anger she turned to the other woman who nodded. "Don't worry Evelyn, they will."

**And the end of another chapter. I'm already writing the next chapter and let me just say this: Shit's about to get real. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and please REVIEW! I read them all and it really makes my day hearing from you guys! Until next time! xoxo Elle**


	17. Chapter 16: Gone

**Change The Past: Chapter 16**

**Gone**

**Hey guys, so here's another chapter. I hope you all have a nice Memorial Day weekend! So as usual, I only own the OC's. All mistakes are mine, this is unbeta-ed. ENJOY! xoxo Elle **

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

- When You're Gone, Avril Lavigne

In Mystic Falls, Klaus woke with a start. He remembered Caroline. They were in love, he loved her. Where was she? Scrambling out of bed he hurriedly pulled on jeans and a henley. Not wanting to bother with a car, he flashed to her house and up to her room. It was empty. Now in a panic, he flashed to the Salvatore Boarding house and slammed the door open, knocking it off its hinges.

A groggy Stefan came down the stairs. When he saw Klaus, he jolted awake. "Where's Caroline?!" Klaus screamed. Stefan felt his eyes widen, "You remember," he whispered. "Yes, I remember her, I love her we're together, now WHERE IS SHE?!" he screamed. Rebekah flashed down the steps.

"What the hell is going on Stefan?" she stopped short when she saw her brother. "Nik?" she asked puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"WHERE IS CAROLINE?!" Realization dawned on her face. Oh god. She wasn't there anymore.

"Nik," she said slowly. "Caroline isn't here. She tried to time travel to stop the spell that made you forget her. She ended up back when we were human. She can only travel every full moon. At the moment she's in 1943." Klaus' eyes bugged out. The full moon was over 2 weeks away! He sat down hard on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

Stefan and Rebekah watched in awe. They knew how in love Caroline was with him, but they hadn't realized how in love he was with her. The Original Hybrid showing an emotion other than rage was an extremely rare occurrence. To see him showing pain, despair, love. That was something you never saw.

They looked at each other wide eyed. They had to get Caroline back. Otherwise, who knows what Klaus might do.

Back in 1943, Caroline was busy working when Klaus came in, his face grave. When she saw his expression, she quickly finished up her patient and walked over to him. Twisting the ring he had made her nervously she bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be gone for a few hours on a raid over a military base about 100 miles past Auschwitz. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't panic if you can't find me. We should be back before midnight." Caroline's breath caught in her throat. Logically, she knew she shouldn't be worried. After all, he was an Original and couldn't be killed. But it didn't feel like he would be safe.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, silently begging him not to go. He nodded grimly, "I'm sorry love. I'll come back for you though. I promise." She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Pulling her close to him, he kissed the top of her head. Tilting her head up, she pulled his lips down to meet hers in a heated kiss.

They were so caught up in each other, a bomb could have gone off and they wouldn't have known. Moaning, he ran his tongue along her lower lip requesting access which she immediately granted. Their tongues met exploring each others mouths languidly, passionately. A few minutes later, they broke apart.

"Stay safe," she begged him in a broken whisper. "I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you." He nodded and kissed her again. "I promise Caroline. I love you." She smiled and kissed him again. Her lips tasted like tears and when they broke apart, she gave him another quick peck. "I love you too Nik. Just make sure you come back to me." With a nod, he walked away and a single tear slid down his cheek.

Caroline watched him go, her cheeks wet with tears. He would be safe, she told herself. But for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread she got when he walked away. Shaking her head, mentally scolding herself for being ridiculous she got back to work, glancing at the clock for a moment. 8 hours until she saw him again.

Rebekah walked towards the old witch house. She had to tell Kol that Nik had remembered. Inside the house, Kol perked up hearing footsteps. Quickly he flashed over to Bonnie while simultaneously untucking and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bekah's coming!" he whispered excitedly. Bonnie's eyes gleamed and she quickly messed up her hair, smudged her lipstick and untucked her shirt haphazardly. Kol quickly ran his hands through his hair, making it look like he'd just had sex.

Nodding at the witch they began breathing heavily, eyes locked. As Rebekah's footsteps became louder, they began moaning loudly. "Oh god, yes KOL," Bonnie moaned loudly. "Come for me Bonnie," he growled and a few moments later, she faked an orgasm. While they didn't even touch each other, there was intense eye sex happening. Their eyes remained locked until they heard Rebekah

"OH BLOODY HELL!" Rebekah shouted. They both smirked. Swearing, they pretended to scramble to get dressed and a few moments later Kol walked to the door to greet his sister while Bonnie popped her head around the corner, acting sheepish. Looking between the two, she smirked.

"Nice try, but neither of you smell like sex." Pushing another basket across the entry, she quickly informed them of the situation. "Klaus remembers being with Caroline in this time." Both of their eyes widened in shock. "We need to get her back soon, or I fear what will happen to his sanity." They nodded and she turned to leave, calling over her shoulder as she went. "A for effort though guys!"

It was almost midnight in 1944 when she heard the commotion. 12 planes had left this morning when she reached the landing strip, only 4 had landed. In a sheer panic, she ran up to the nearest pilot.

"Where are the other planes?!" she asked frantically. The man looked at her sadly. "They didn't make it." She gasped. "Niklaus Mikaelson?" she asked terrified. The man's eyes gave her the answer. "No!" she choked out brokenly. Collapsing on the floor, tears streamed down her face. When she finally gained control of herself she took a deep breath. He was alive. He had to be. He couldn't be killed so he was just missing. Thinking back to earlier in the day she recalled what he had told her.

"_I'm going to be gone for a few hours on a raid over a military base about 100 miles past Auschwitz._" Steeling herself, she knew what she needed to do. She would find him.

**Well there's the end of another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review on what you thought, I read them all and you guys are seriously amazing! Until next time!**

**Xoxo Elle**


	18. Chapter 17: Seeking Klaus

**Change The Past: Chapter 17**

**Seeking Klaus**

**Hey guys so I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I just want to say again how blown away I am by the response to this story! It's crazy to think how many people are reading this. Anyway, do I still need a disclaimer? For continuity's sake, I only own the OC's and plot. Everything recognizable belongs to Julie Plec. All mistakes are still mine, forgive the bad grammar ;). ENJOY!**

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_'Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

- I'm With You, Avril Lavigne

"You will take me about 50 miles past Auschwitz where you will drop me off via parachute. You will then turn around and come straight back. Once you land, you will forget you dropped me off and forget we met." The pilot nodded mechanically. Caroline felt bad for compelling the man, but she was desperate. "We leave in 20 minutes, prepare the plane." The pilot nodded again before walking to his plane to fuel up.

She turned and ran to her tent. She was already covered with the head nurse, who had also been compelled. She had stolen a few weeks worth of blood bags, making her feel even guiltier for taking blood from the soldiers in need, but she needed the extra blood for when she found Nik.

She tried to only carry the essentials: a change of clothes, one for her one for Nik, blood bags, a canteen of water, a compass, and a first aid kit. She tugged on a pair of dark pants and jacket before tucking her curls under a dark cap. Grabbing her rusack she slung the bag over her shoulder and headed to the plane.

As she neared the airstrip she was stopped by a few guards who she quickly compelled to leave and turn a blind eye. As she walked to the plane, there was an officer questioning her pilot. "Shit!" she swore under her breath. Walking up to the two men she tapped the officer on the shoulder smiling sweetly. The man turned and she looked him in the eye.

"You will forget you saw me and my friend as well as that you questioned him. If anyone asks you gave him permission to fly tonight under top secret orders from you commander." The man nodded and walked away. She breathed a small sigh of relief and quickly hopped into the plane, hiding in the cockpit. The plane started and she flinched at the loud rumble. A few moments later they were airborne and she let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding in. Settling in, she drifted into a fitful sleep.

About 70 miles outside of Auschwitz, a blonde man groaned in pain. Passing out a single word slipped out of the man's lips, "Caroline."

Kol slammed his fist against the barrier for the 5th time in 10 minutes. Bonnie sighed and leaned her head against the wall. The noise caused the Original to turn and look at her. "No matter how many times you hit that barrier, it's not coming down anytime soon." Kol glared at her.

"My brother just remembered the love of his life, is going nuts, and I'm stuck in a fucking witch house doing nothing! I can't just sit here and do nothing! I should be there for him right now." His voice cracked at the end and he sunk down on his knees, pulling his hair in agony as he sobbed. Bonnie watched shocked. After everything that went down with the Original family, you'd think they would hate each other but instead the man in front of her was breaking down. Standing up she hesitantly put her arms around him.

He froze for a moment, shocked before leaning into her embrace. _Maybe they're capable of emotion after all_ Bonnie thought to herself as she comforted the sobbing original. _Maybe I was too quick to judge_.

A few miles outside of New Orleans, an owl hooted as Evelyn walked quickly to the hidden cellar. Locating the door, she murmured a spell and it slowly swung open. She descended the steps into the cellar and light a candle which emitted an eerie glow around the room lighting the faces already in it. She gasped.

"Miss? Wake up, we're almost at the drop point." Caroline awoke from her dream with a jolt. She looked around quickly, panicking before realizing where she was. The pilot watched her concerned before she gave him a curt nod, causing him to turn around again. Standing she pulled on her parachute, all the while thinking back to her dream.

It had felt so real, almost as if it were a vision. A premonition. Klaus was leaning up against a tree unconscious, near a large, strangely shaped rock. She walked over to the pilot. "Excuse me, but do you have a map of the area?" The pilot nodded, reaching down into a compartment and pulled out a fairly detailed map. She nodded her thanks before walking back to the door.

"Jump on my count miss!" the pilot shouted and she nodded, indicating she understood. Opening up the door he began to count down. "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. NOW!" With that, Caroline jumped out of the plane and began estimating her altitude. About a minute later she opened her parachute, and began gently floating to the ground.

She landed lightly on in a slightly crouched position, as only a vampire could. Straightening up she took in her surroundings before comparing it to the map. Her landing spot had been marked with a large red X. Pulling her compass out of her bag, she quickly located North and turned slightly to her left, in the opposite direction as Auschwitz. Closing her eyes, she focused on the point her heart felt a subtle pull toward. Turning slightly again, she opened her eyes and began walking.

**So another chapter done, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in about a week, I hope you can forgive me! It's currently Thursday, and my plan for tonight is to write 3 or 4 chapters so I don't have to worry about it during finals. Also I'm out of town this weekend, with only my phone's 3G for internet but I'll try to put them on my Doc Manager, and upload from my phone. Anyway, please review and I love you all! Xoxo Elle**


	19. Chapter 18: Lost and Found

**Change The Past: Chapter 18**

**Lost and Found**

**Hey guys, here's another chapter! I am finally out of school so hopefully updates will be more consistent now! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I have really enjoyed writing this so far! Also, it has come to my attention that my transitions between time periods are a little confusing. Personally, I like them because I feel that if I break it up it kind of delineates the story but I'll try and put some kind of indicator that we're switching. Anyway, again all mistakes are mine and I only own the OC's. Anything recognizable belongs to Julie Plec. READ AND REVIEW!**

_I found you in my darkest hour_

_I found you in the pourin rain_

_I found you when I was on my knees_

_And your light brought me back again_

_Found you in a river of pure emotion_

_I found you my only truth_

_I found you and the music playing_

_I was lost, till I found you, you, you_

_I found you, you, you_

- I Found You, The Wanted

Caroline had been walking for three days straight, with no sign of Klaus. She had been feeding off of animals and had so far only drunk a single blood bag. She figured Klaus would need it a hell of a lot more than she would. The full moon was now just days away and she was beginning to fear that she would never find him in the endless wood. Just as she was starting to give up hope, she looked around, and realized that the landscape looked familiar. The dream.

Looking around, she began frantically calling his name, searching for the rock. Suddenly she saw it, and just like in the dream she saw Klaus, passed out against a nearby tree. She ran over to him, grimacing as she saw the blood loss he had suffered. His face was starting to grey slightly, desiccating.

Quickly, she pulled a blood bag from her bag, pulled the stopper off and opened his lips slightly, gently squeezing some blood into his mouth. At first he was unresponsive, but as the blood began sliding down his throat, his survival instincts kicked in and he latched onto the bag, quickly emptying it.

She let out a sigh of relief as she tore open another bag which he quickly drained. The color began to return to his face, and he slowly sat up. Choking out a tiny sob, she pulled him into a hug, which he hesitantly returned.

"Caroline?" he asked in disbelief. She let out another sob before pulling back and looking into his beautiful, cerulean eyes. As the couple embraced, a light rain began to fall. She pulled back for a moment, before leaning in to catch his lips with her own. "I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too," he responded. And in that moment, though he was weak, and covered in blood, it was the perfect moment. Pulling her lips back to his own, they met in a passionate embrace. Lowering her onto the grass, he climbed on top of her as she moaned in pleasure, grinding her hips against his. Tenderly, she unbuttoned his uniform shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. The rest of their clothes came off slowly, sensually until they were bare before each other.

Locking eyes, they slowly reached their peaks, coming together with whispered I love you's. As they untangled their limbs, she reached into her bag, pulling out his change of clothing as well as one for herself. As they redressed, she tossed him another blood bag which he gratefully began sucking down. Looking away, she fought to control her blood lust.

When Klaus saw this, he reached up and gently touched the veins below her eyes, before offering up the partially finished bag. She shook her head vigorously, "No you need it more than I do. I'll just go catch a rabbit or something." He raised his eyebrows and shook the bag in her face. She looked him in the eye. Crap, he had that determined look in his eye, reaching out she accepted the blood bag, taking a few small sips before handing it back to him. When he looked skeptical again, she glared and shoved the bag in his mouth. Rolling his eyes, he quickly sucked down the remaining blood.

Standing, she helped him to his feet, and they began walking away from where she had come. As they walked, she caught animals and he fed from the bags. As the full moon approached, Caroline became increasingly nervous that they would not find anyone. With one day left to the full moon, she tried contacting Bonnie, who informed her that Klaus remembered and that she and Kol were stuck in the old witch house because of Rebekah. Caroline had chuckled at this, typical Rebekah. Lost in the thoughts, Caroline had missed the house, hidden in the edges of the woods. Fortunately, Klaus had not. Gently tugging on her arm, she broke out of her reverie and he pointed to the house.

Breathing a sigh of relief, they walked up to the house and knocked on the door. It swung open and they were greeted by a beautiful woman, a dark mahogany colored hair and piercing green eyes. Unfortunately the womans beauty was marred by the expression on her face. The woman shut her eyes, and they both fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Evelyn looked around the room in wonder, at least 30 witches stood before her, fueled by their mutual hate of Marcel. Searching for a familiar face she caught Sophie's eye, who stepped forward and spoke.

"You are all here because Marcel has killed someone in your family. A father, mother, brother, even a lover. Gone are the days when we were free. Free to practice magic, free to just be. We will take down Marcel, and a new King and Queen will take his place." There were some mutters in the crowd. A new king? How would that be any better or different than the one they had now?

Sophie continued, "This king was once an evil man, some of you may have heard of him. The Original Hybrid, but he has been redeemed. My mother gave her life to confirm this. Where there is dark, there must be light and he has found the light to his darkness." While some witches still looked skeptical, they nodded in agreement. Marcel had to be stopped, no matter what the cost.

Klaus hadn't slept in days. He needed her, or he would crumble.

**AND YAY! I actually finished a chapter, hope you all enjoyed and I am SO sorry for the delay! Until next time! XOXO Elle**

**P.S: PLEASE REVIEW 3**


	20. Chapter 19: The Return

**Change The Past: Chapter 19**

**The Return**

**Hey guys, so here's another chapter! So far the top 2 on my poll have been for a sequel or the Notebook themed. I really appreciate the suggestions and votes, so if you haven't already, please go vote! Thanks!  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own TVD. But man, I WISH!**

_Return to me_

_Oh, my dear, I'm so lonely_

_Hurry back, hurry back_

_Oh, my love, hurry back_

_I'm yours_

_Return to me_

_For my heart wants you only_

_Hurry home, hurry home_

_Won't you, please, hurry home_

_to my heart?_

- Return to Me, Dean Martin

Caroline groaned in pain, clutching her head. Eventually, the pain began to subside and she was able to straighten up. Klaus, however, was still on the ground groaning in pain.

"STOP PLEASE YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" she cried in agony, watching her love scream in pain. The witch snapped her head up, looking at the baby vamp incredulously. She did, however, end the aneurysm and Klaus got to his feet shakily. Caroline let out an audible sigh of relief, causing the witch to look at her curiously.

"Why do you stand up for him?" the witch asked, head cocked to the side. Caroline gave her a small smile and replied, "Because I love him." The witch's eyes bugged out comically. "I sense good in you, and yet you stand up for this monster. Klaus Mikaelson is not a good man, he is unredeemable." Caroline glared, "Clearly, you have heard of him. But you do not know him. You do not see the man I see. The one capable of compassion, happiness, love. You only see what you have heard. Please make your own observations before you judge."

The witch looked at her shocked. "What is your name child?" Caroline held out her hand to shake, "Caroline Forbes, and you are?" The witch shook it, "Victoria. Please, come in. Both of you." Klaus' head shot up in surprise but nevertheless took Caroline's hand and entered the house.

"So," Victoria said. "What is it that you want?"

The days had passed fairly uneventfully after the night Kol had broken down. A new sense of camaraderie and understanding had passed between the witch and Original and small moments came to pass. Fleeting though they were, a hand brushing against Bonnie's side, an electric touch while passing something, a glance held a moment too long. But they were slowly beginning to affect the two.

It was the night before the full moon, and instead of being worried about it, they sat down together for dinner. Sitting on the hard floor, Kol sipped a blood bag, while Bonnie munched on a sandwich. As she ate, Bonnie watched Kol. What was it about him? Sure, he was ridiculously good looking, but it was more than that. It was because, even though Klaus had daggered him so many times, he had a breakdown when he couldn't be there for him. It was that, no matter the situation, he could get her to laugh. Face it, she thought to herself. You're falling for him.

Meanwhile, Kol was having a similar revelation. The witch was beautiful, feisty, funny, and didn't give in to his every wish. Yes, Kol Mikaelson was falling for Bonnie Bennet.

"Could you pass the water please?" she asked. Reaching over, he grabbed the bottle and handed it to her. Their fingers brushed, and they both froze, breath hitched. The shock of electricity was undeniable. Slowly, as if unaware of their actions, they leaned in towards each other and their lips met in the middle. It was not a rushed kiss, it was gentle and sweet and as they did a burst echoed out from around them, India straightened up in shock then smiled. They had finally admitted their feelings. Quickly, she dropped the barrier spell, still smiling.

A few moments after the burst, they pulled away. "What...was..that?" Bonnie asked breathlessly. Kol shrugged, "Bonnie Bennet, that was the best kiss I have ever had in all my years of being alive and undaggered. You can't deny our chemistry, Bonnie will you go out with me?" Bonnie smiled, and leaned in again kissing him softly. "Of course." He smiled and pulled her in again.

Klaus was slowly but surely breaking down. Looking up at the moon he prayed to anyone that would hear him, "Please, please bring her home. I need her, just-please." Burying his head in his hands, tears streamed down his face as he thought back to his words hundreds of years ago, "_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak. We do not love and we do not care._" How wrong he'd been. Love was not weakness, love was strength, love was power, love was everything.

Victoria nodded as they finished their story. It was now well into the day of the full moon, approaching in less that 8 hours. Standing she led the couple to her spare room, telling them to rest as she prepared for tonight.

As she drifted off to sleep, her final waking thoughts were of Nik. _I'm coming home_ she thought before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Sorry about the shortness, but this is more of a lead up chapter to their reunion. Anyway, please REVIEW! xoxo Elle**


	21. Chapter 20: Reunited

**Change The Past: Chapter 20**

**Reunited**

**Hey guys, so here's another chapter I hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! Thanks! I also had a thought to do a kind of prequel, maybe a one shot? I don't know let me know in the reviews! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still own only the OC's. Don't own TVD.**

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

- A Thousand Years, Christina Perri

Caroline woke to Victoria gently shaking her shoulder. Carefully, she slipped out from under Nik's arm. As Victoria reached to wake him, she caught her hand and led her from the room. "You must erase his memories of me," she informed the witch in hushed tones. "We can't mess up the timeline."

Nodding in grim understanding, Victoria led her outside to where the circle had been set up. The moon would be reaching its apex in a matter of minutes. As the witch prepared to do the spell, Caroline caught her eyes, mouthing a Thank You. The witch nodded and minutes later Caroline was gone, along with Klaus' memories of their time together.

Caroline landed with a thump on the front porch of Mikaelson manor. As soon as he heard the thump Klaus flashed down and outside. Seeing Caroline, he rushed over, holding her in a tight embrace before smashing his lips to hers. She quickly returned the kiss with equal fervor. Lips never leaving each other they flashed up to his bedroom, passing a slightly befuddled Stefan in their wake. They never saw him though, all they saw was each other. Their thoughts clouded by lust, love, joy, passion... All wrapped up into this moment.

No words were required, anything they needed to say, they showed each other through their actions. They spent the next few hours showing each other, the entire block could be in flames, and they would have never noticed, they were far too wrapped up in each other.

As they laid happily in each others arms, they were consumed by pure bliss. Unfortunately for them, there were some other people who wanted to see Caroline.

"CAROLINE FORBES! STOP SCREWING MY BROTHER AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Rebekah shouted, causing them both to shoot up in bed. They looked at each other sheepishly before pulling on their clothes and flashing down the stairs.

They were greeted by Bonnie, Kol, Elijah, Bekah, Stefan, Elena, Matt, and even Damon showed up, smirking (of course). "Welcome back Blondie," he said snarkily, she glared for a moment, but not even Damon could ruin the fact that she was home at last. She opened her mouth to reply but something caught her eyes, distracting her. She grinned, "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. I see you finally gave Kol a shot." The group turned in shock, and soon saw what Caroline had been talking about. Kol and Bonnie, standing hand in hand.

"Yes, yes Care, you're a genius," Bonnie said sarcastically. Caroline opened her mouth to reply but instead was quickly enveloped in a group hug. Smiling softly, she returned the hug before returning to Nik's arms. He glanced down at her, placing a soft peck on her cheek while Elijah and Rebekah looked on smiling.

Looking each other in the eyes, there was an unspoken feeling of relief. Caroline was safe, and Klaus was back.

The group migrated into the living room, listening to Caroline recount her time in the past with Klaus. Even as she spoke to them all, she never left the safety of his arms, too content to even want to try to move.

As the night drew to a close, a gust of wind blew the front door open, and a single piece of paper flew in, landing directly in front of Klaus and Caroline. The couple looked at each other in confusion before Klaus reached over and picked it up, reading the message aloud.

_We know who cast the spell on you. Come to New Orleans, bring Caroline. -A friend_

Klaus looked up into Caroline's wide eyes. "Well, I guess we're all going to New Orleans."

**SO they are going to New Orleans and Caroline is home! Again, sorry for a short chapter, I know. I suck, I'm really sorry! Nevertheless, please leave a review and thank you SO much for reading this, the response has been amazing I'm currently at 76 favorites, 102 reviews and 163 followers! Until next time! XOXO Elle**


	22. Chapter 21: The Game Changer Part 1

**Change The Past: Chapter 21**

**The Game Changer Part 1**

**Hey guys, so I am really sorry about the last 2 chapters being so short! Hopefully this one makes up for it a little bit. Hopefully, a lot of you questions will be answered here. Also, so far the highest vote is for the Notebook, but if you haven't already please go vote. Just as a heads up, next Sunday, I will be leaving for camp for 4 weeks, so I have a few options. Hopefully what will happen, is that I am spending all of today and tomorrow trying to write as many chapters as I can, and have them uploaded daily until I leave and after I leave, try to get my brother to put them up for me, but no promises yet. I will do my best though! Anyway, please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD, Julie Plec does. All mistakes are mine, this is unbeta-ed.**

_God on high_

_Hear my prayer_

_In my need_

_You have always been there_

_He is young_

_He's afraid_

_Let him rest_

_Heaven blessed._

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home._

-Bring Him Home, Les Miserables

Henrik waited anxiously in his apartment. It wouldn't be long now, he had sensed Caroline's presence, and watched as she was embraced by Nik. His brother, oh how he missed his family, and now, he would be reunited with them. Though he disliked the constant hunger of being a vampire, he was forever grateful to Caroline for the gift she had given him. Family.

"Hey Bonnie, can I talk to you away from the house please?" Bonnie looked at Caroline, puzzled but eventually nodded. As they headed out, Klaus gently tugged on her arm. "Where are you off to love?" Smiling at him Caroline replied, "Just a little girl talk, we'll be back in a few hours, I promise." He nodded, albeit reluctantly and tossed her his keys. She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips before heading out with Bonnie.

Hopping into Klaus' cherry red Ferrari, Caroline drove to a secluded spot in the outskirts of town. Getting out of the car, she sat on the hood, and Bonnie slowly sat next to her.

"Remember when I told you about being around Klaus and his family when they were human?" Bonnie nodded. "Well I sort of met Henrik and..." Bonnie's eyes widened, "You changed him," she whispered. Caroline nodded guiltily. "And now, I need you to help me locate him with a spell. He wouldn't be far, that much I know for sure." Bonnie nodded, "Do you have something that would help me find him?" Caroline reached into her bag and pulled out a vial of Klaus' blood he had given her for emergencies as well as a map of Mystic Falls and the neighboring area. Pouring the blood on the map, she closed her eyes and began chanting. Caroline watched in amazement as the blood moved across the map, finally stopping on a small town, barely 25 miles away.

"Thank you!" Caroline said fervently. Hopping off the hood, she hopped back into the car. "I'll drop you off back at the manor. If anyone asks, I'm getting a present for Nik." Bonnie held up her hand, stopping the blondes rambling.

"No way, Care. I'm coming with you. It'll save time." Caroline nodded before starting the engine. They drove a good 15 miles above the speed limit, ending up in the town in under 20 minutes. Hopping out of the car, they drove up to the only apartment complex in the town.

Henrik's head shot up as he heard a car pull up in front of his building. Flashing over to the window, he pulled open the curtain and watched as a blonde woman got out of a flashy Ferrari, followed by a dark haired girl. Could it be... the blonde girl lifted her head, and he got a glimpse of her face. Smiling in unbridled joy, he quickly yanked on his shoes, grabbed his keys and ran down the stairs at human speed, entering the lobby just as Caroline was walking up to the receptionist.

At the sound of his less than graceful entrance, Caroline looked up. Smiling widely as she spotted him, she ran over and gave the boy a hug as he hugged back just as tightly. The dark haired girl watched them, smiling softly. As the pair pulled away with whispered, "I missed you"'s, Bonnie walked up to them, holding out her hand which Henrik took, placing a light kiss on the top of it. "Pleasure to meet, I'm Caroline's friend Bonnie." Henrik smiled at her, "Henrik. Delighted to make your acquaintance." Turning to Caroline, his eyes reflected his human age, filled with hope, joy, and vulnerability. "Can I come home?" he asked softly. Caroline smiled at him gently before taking his hand, "Why else would I be here?"

Smiling widely, he followed her out to the car, and they sped off. "You'll have to wait outside until I can prepare them a bit for you," Caroline told him. Henrik nodded, after all telling a group of thousand year old vampires that their brother who the thought was dead for a thousand years was alive couldn't be easy.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up in front of a mansion. "Can you wait in the car until I say to come in?" Caroline asked. He nodded, and the two girls got out of the car and headed into the mansion. As they entered, Caroline called out into the house, "Can you all come into the living room, there's something we need to talk about." Within seconds the Original family had gathered in the living room. Steeling herself, Caroline walked in, followed by Bonnie who promptly went to sit in Kol's lap.

"So you know when I went back to when you guys were human?" They nodded. "Well um I kinda brought something back with me," Caroline informed them, nervously biting her lip. She heard Klaus growl, and quickly released her lip. "What is it Care?" Rebekah asked head tilted in confusion. Caroline took a deep breath, "Come on in," she called over her shoulder. A few seconds later the door swung open...

**AGH CLIFFHANGER I know I'm evil, but I felt like this chapter should be put into 2 parts. Anyway please REVIEW! Until next time, Xoxo Elle**


	23. Chapter 22: The Game Changer Part 2

**Change The Past: Chapter 22**

**The Game Changer Part 2**

**So I know I left on a bit of a cliffhanger last chapter, so without further ado, the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own TVD, all OC's are mine. Unbeta-ed.**

_It's more than you, it is more than me_

_Whatever dreams we have they're for the family_

_We're not alone anymore now they are others there_

_And that dream's big enough for all of us to share_

_So think you're going, you're not going anywhere_

_You're staying and taking your share_

_And if you get afraid again, I'll be there_

-Family, Dreamgirls

"So you know when I went back to when you guys were human?" They nodded. "Well um I kinda brought something back with me," Caroline informed them, nervously biting her lip. She heard Klaus growl, and quickly released her lip. "What is it Care?" Rebekah asked head tilted in confusion. Caroline took a deep breath, "Come on in," she called over her shoulder. A few seconds later the door swung open and a figure walked in.

Elijah dropped the glass he was holding, "Henrik?" he choked out in shock. Henrik smiled at his family through tear filled eyes, "Hello 'Lijah." Rebekah let out a slightly strangled sob before running over and pulling him into a tight embrace, quickly followed by Kol and Elijah. Caroline smiled at the reunited family. Turning to Klaus, she quickly went over to the stunned hybrid. He simply sat there, staring at Henrik. He turned to Caroline, eyes full of a sort of hopeless yearning. Searching for confirmation, confirmation that it wasn't a dream. That he wasn't seeing things or going insane. When he found it in her eyes, he stood shakily, as his siblings watched him.

He approached Henrik slowly, cautiously, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Tentatively, he reached out, touching his shoulder. Solid. He was real. Eyes brimming with tears he let out a sob and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault please forgive me," he begged, tears streaming down his face. "Oh Nik, it wasn't your fault. There is nothing to forgive." Henrik's voice caught in his throat as tears streamed down his face. He was home at last.

The two men just stood there, wrapped up in each others arms soaking in the moment of family being reunited. As she watched, Elijah came up to her. "Thank you, Miss. Forbes. Just-thank you." Caroline smiled at him, "Of course, but please Elijah, call me Caroline." He nodded at her, expression still grateful, "Of course Caroline."

"The message has been sent, now we just have to wait," Davinia told Marcel. He nodded, and turned to Hayley who stood smirking. "The first spell may have broken, but Klaus has allowed himself to get weak. So we hit him where he keeps his heart." Hayley smiled evilly, "Caroline."

When Klaus and Henrik finally broke apart, Klaus approached Caroline. Walking up to her he pulled her into an embrace, catching her lips in his own tenderly. "Thank you," he whispered, voice cracking in emotion. She nodded and pulled him back down into a kiss. It could have been minutes or hours, they wouldn't know but they were interrupted by a voice, "Not that I'm objecting to a free show, if you two wouldn't mind getting a room that is my brother which sort of makes it less appealing." Kol. Of course.

They broke apart, looking down sheepishly. Standing next to each other, Caroline leaned her head against Klaus' shoulder, subtly taking his hand in her own. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Um are you guys done being all mushy now?" Henrik asked shyly. They both nodded, slightly embarrassed. "THANK GOD!" Kol yelled, causing Henrik and Caroline to giggle while Klaus glared.

The atmosphere was so light hearted that you would never guess it was a family of thousand year old vampires who could kill you in less than three seconds, but they were happy. For the first time since Henrik had 'died', they were completely happy.

THE NEXT DAY:

"So," Henrik said casually, "What have I missed?" They all laughed, "Okay other than Nik being a hybrid, Bekah meddling, and Kol actually having a girlfriend." The atmosphere suddenly became somber. "Nik and I have to go to New Orleans," Caroline informed him.

Henrik's brow furrowed. He had just gotten his family back, and now two of it's members were leaving? "Why?" he asked worriedly. In answer, Rebekah held out the note. His eyes moved back and forth as he absorbed it's message. When he finished reading, he lifted his head. "No." he said firmly. Klaus frowned. "Not alone you guys aren't. I'm coming with," he said, his tone final. Klaus sighed, he knew that look. It was the one that meant there was no way in hell anyone could talk him out of it. Rebekah stepped forward, "So am I." Klaus groaned as one by one his entire family stepped forward, nodding in agreement.

"Fine!" he said in exasperation. At least there would be no shortage of company.

6 hours later, the Mikaelson clan along with Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline were boarding a private jet. Why the human was coming along was beyond him, Klaus thought to himself. They should have left for New Orleans over two hours ago, but Bekah decided to bring her entire existence along with them for the trip.

As they sat waiting for the plane to take off, Caroline tapped her foot nervously. What could possibly be going on in Nik's old home town? Sensing her worry, Klaus reached over the armrest, placing his hand on her knee calming her. She turned to him with worry clearly written on her face. "Don't worry, love. As long as we're all together, we can beat whatever is coming. I was wrong when I told Elijah love was weakness all those years ago. Love, loyalty, family... they're not weaknesses. They're strengths." She smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him. "Thank you," she whispered.

The plane crawled to life, and they settled in for the ride ahead.

Just outside of the city lines in New Orleans, Sophie opened her eyes and smiled at Evelyn. "They're coming."

**TADA another chapter. I really hope I did the reunion justice, but if I do say so myself, it's a bit lacking so I'm sorry. I'm currently desperately trying to write as many chapters as I possibly can to get them up before I leave for camp which I do first thing Sunday morning. Anyway please review and thanks for reading! Until next time! XOXO Elle**


	24. Chapter 23: Welcome to New Orleans

**Change The Past: Chapter 23**

**Welcome to New Orleans**

**I AM SOOO SORRY! I just got back from camp. Unfortunately before I left there were a bunch of storms where I live and the power was out, so I couldn't post any new chapters. Thank you all so much for sticking with the story, it really means a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's. Anything recognizable belongs to TVD and Julie Plec. Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.**

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

- My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark, Fall Out Boy

Just outside of the city lines in New Orleans, Sophie opened her eyes and smiled at Evelyn. "They're coming." Evelyn smiled, for the first time in a long time, feeling hope.

The plane touched down as the pilot's voice thanked them for their business. Caroline stood up, stretching, her shirt riding up a bit, exposing an inch of pale skin. Klaus growled under his breath. This woman would be the death of him. She turned her head when she heard him growl, and giggled at his lust darkened eyes. Bending down to where he was still sitting, she gave him a light peck on the lips before grabbing him by the hands and pulling him to his feet. Grabbing their carry on's she handed him his before dragging him off the plane.

He chuckled at her endless energy as they took their first steps in the big easy. He watched as her eyes grew wide, drinking in the music, smells, art... Hand in hand, they walked along the cobblestone streets drinking in the culture. Occasionally, Klaus would point out a historical landmark, or tell a story from when he first built the town.

"Well love, how about a proper tour after we get settled in to the house?" Caroline nodded eagerly and the rest of the family let out sighs of relief. It was pretty awkward for them, they were like multiple third wheels on their date. Looking around, they flashed out of the Quarter, until they reached a beautiful plantation home.

Caroline gasped at the sight. It was a cream and gold mansion, surrounded by acres of trees, cotton, and even a small stream leading to a lake. There was a beautifully intricate black metal gate which didn't look threatening to her. It looked welcoming and romantic. She felt Klaus gently squeeze her hand, lightly pecking her on the cheek. She smiled, and as a family they walked along the sand colored gravel and then into their new home.

The inside was just as beautiful as its exterior if not more. Painted ceilings depicted flowers, and harvests. Chandeliers sparked from every ceiling. Pineapple shaped candle holders stood proudly on the tables. There were even courting chairs sitting in the parlour. All in all, it looked like something out of Gone With The Wind, and Caroline loved it.

Klaus anxiously watched her eyes widen, taking in her surroundings. Oh god, he hoped she liked it. "Caroline, love?" She whipped her head around, her gorgeous blue-green eyes meeting his own baby blues. She smiled at the uncertainty in his voice. Leaning in, she kissed him sweetly, smiling against his lips. "I love it, Nik." He let out a sigh of relief, his heart soaring, "I love you." She smiled, kissing him again. "I love you too."

Leaning into her luscious lips, he kissed her trying to show just how much he loved her. Smiling he took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. Clothes were shed, slowly, with soft caresses and whispered "I love you's" until their eyes met as the reached their peaks together.

Marcel smirked evilly, he knew how to get to the Mikaelson's. Soon there would be no one to challenge his authority. No one to take away his power, and he relished in the victory that was soon to occur. Davinia watched his ruthless expression uncertainly. Was she doing the right thing? Quickly she squashed her uncertainty. She was doing this for her brother, it didn't matter if it was the right thing or not. All that mattered was family, family above all.

**So, I know this chapter is really really short but I just wanted to get it out there as quickly as I could. The next chapter should be up later tonight or tomorrow, depending on how quickly I can get it out there. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!**

**Until next time, xoxo Elle**


	25. Chapter 24: Territory

**Change the Past: Chapter 24**

**Territory**

**Sorry guys I know I said I'd update yesterday, it's really weird getting back in the habit of writing after being gone for 4 weeks, but I will try and update more often though I can't promise it will be everyday. Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD- anything recognizable belongs to Julie Plec. Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are my own.**

_Unknown man_

_Speaks to the world_

_Sucking your trust_

_A trap in every world_

_War for territory_

_War for territory_

_Choice control_

_Behind propaganda_

_Poor information_

_To manage your anger_

_War for territory_

_War for territory_

_Dictators' speech_

_Blasting off your life_

_Rule to kill the urge_

_Dumb assholes' speech_

_Years of fighting_

_Teaching my son_

_To believe in that man_

_Racist human being_

_Racist ground will live_

_Shame and regret_

_Of the pride_

_You've once possessed_

_War for territory_

_War for territory_

-Territory, Sepultura

Marcel smirked evilly, he knew how to get to the Mikaelson's. Soon there would be no one to challenge his authority. No one to take away his power, and he relished in the victory that was soon to occur. Davinia watched his ruthless expression uncertainly. Was she doing the right thing? Quickly she squashed her uncertainty. She was doing this for her brother, it didn't matter if it was the right thing or not. All that mattered was family, family above all.

After their lovemaking, the couple slowly crawled out of bed, redressing slowly. There was a war waiting for them, but the Mikaelson's would face it united, as a family. As it was said a thousand years ago: Always and Forever.

They stepped out of the house, prepared for the worst. As they walked down Bourbon Street, the sun began to lower in the sky. Turning Klaus led them into a bar, where an attractive man was singing.

The man had dark skin and a charisma oozed from him, yet there was a sense of danger, ruthlessness, coldness. Caroline shivered. Whoever this man was, he was not friend. Next to her Klaus stiffened, his eyes never leaving the man, who had exited the stage and was being greeted by a loud group of men, all clearly supernatural.

Caroline stifled a small gasp, vampires. They were all vampires. Her eyes fell to the dark man's hands and there it was: a daylight ring. Her eyes flicked to the other men surrounding him. A gaudy ring sat on each vampires finger. Looking to Klaus, she saw his eyes had also caught the rings. Suddenly the man turned, as if having sensed their presence. He walked toward them as the bar fell silent.

"Been a long time Marcel," Klaus said, his voice a barely disguised growl. The man, Marcel smirked. "Been about a century since that nasty buisness with your old man." Klaus glared, "Yes well, lucky for us I recently incinerated him to dust." Marcel's eyebrows rose in feigned surprise. "If I'd known you and your family were coming..." Klaus stepped forward, "What Marcel, what would you have done?" "I'd have thrown you a damn parade," he said smiling widely and embracing Klaus who in turn smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.

"So tell me Niklaus, I recognize Rebekah, Kol and Elijah, but who's the boy?" his eyes fell to Caroline, and he cocked his head to one side, "And who's this tasty little thing?" He made a move to step towards her but was instead met by Klaus' hand. He turned toward him with an incredulous look on his face.

Klaus snarled. There was no way in hell he was letting Marcel touch Caroline. Marcel's eyes widened, then he laughed. "Klaus, are you really so foolish as to _care_ for someone?" He chuckled evilly, "Or is she just a plaything. If so can I share? She looks..." he cocked his head, his eyes roaming her body, "Talented." Snarling, Klaus stepped forward, his eyes flashing yellow. "You see I wouldn't do that if I were you _Marcel_," he growled out. "If you so much as _touch_ her, I'll tear out your liver and make you eat it." Marcel smirked before raising his hands in defeat. "Got it, she's all yours." Klaus' eyes flashed gold once more in warning before backing off.

The entire room had gone silent, all eyes and ears following the confrontation. Klaus had marked his territory, as the noise level rose again, more than one set of eyes flicked to the blonde vampire. All wondering the same thing, who was she? And why was she so important to the Original Hybrid? Other than her beauty, not much was apparent about the young vampire. She was one to watch, they decided. There was something about her though, something subtle radiating in the air surrounding her, yet no one could quite place it.

After they had had a few rounds of drinks, the Mikaelson's left the bar and headed back to their home. For the past few hours since the confrontation, Caroline had been surprisingly silent. As they drove, more than once Klaus' eyes flicked to her face, noting the slight creases near her brow indicating she was deep in thought. When they reached the manor, she accepted his hand silently and together the couple entered the manor, while the rest of the family was left to their own devices.

Quietly, Henrik and Matt left the house and headed back to the Quarter to explore. Sitting down in a bar they ordered beers, smiling at the cute waitress serving them who returned the smile, her blue eyes resting on Henrik for an extra second. As she walked away to another table, his eyes followed her. Matt chuckled, "You have no shot dude. Did you see her?" Henrik only smiled to himself in response. Davinia, he thought, what a beautiful name.

Back in the manor, Caroline's silence was driving Nik insane. Crouching down to meet her eyes, he silently pleaded for her to speak, his cerulean eyes filled with emotion. Looking up at him, she spoke, shocking him with her words. "If you're king, I want to be queen," she said her eyes glinting with hope. He stared at her dumbfounded. "You are my queen," he replied, still shocked. She smiled at him, "To you I am, but to the rest of New Orleans I'm just some baby vamp with a pretty face. I need to be a queen worthy of New Orleans and of you."

"But you are worthy of me sweetheart. In fact if anyone is unworthy of the other, it's me of you!" he cried his words filled with emotion. "Nik, I'm not girly little small town Caroline anymore. I'm your's and I need to prove myself in this city. Gain respect, loyalty. If we're taking down Marcel, I need to be involved. I need to be queen." His heart swelled with a new level of respect for his love. She really wasn't girly little Caroline anymore, she was a queen and not just to him, but soon to all of New Orleans. He nodded, "You're right love," he said causing her to light up with joy, embracing him.

"You will be queen, and they will all love you as much as they respect you." She smiled, pulling back to look into his eyes. "Let's go out tonight. Afterall, it's not often a new queen arrives." He smiled, pulling her close to his own body, feeling her delicious curves against his chest. "Not often indeed," he said before leaning in and kissing her passionately. She moaned, slamming him against the wall, ripping his shirt in half before reclaiming his mouth. He groaned in pleasure and pain, "God I love you." She smiled at him before flashing them up to bed.

The Mikaelson's waited at the bottom of the stairs for Rebekah, Bonnie and Caroline. Matt turned to Klaus, "What could be taking them so long?" He opened his mouth to reply, glancing to the steps then freezing his mouth hanging slightly open. Matt turned, "Woah..."

**So, Caroline is embracing her "darker side" which is not actually meant to be dark, she's just accepting that this is her now. She's still light of course, but she's not going to shy away from the inevitable battle that will occur. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review they make my day! **

**Until next time, XOXO Elle**


	26. Chapter 25: Queen of the Light

**Change the Past: Chapter 25**

**Queen of the Light**

**Hey guys! So we're back with another chapter! I'm actually really enjoying watching the evolution of Caroline throughout this story so I hope you guys are too but let me know in the review section! As usual nothing recognizable belongs to me and this is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own.**

**ALSO: I'm not quite sure how the whole cover art thing works, so if anyone wants to explain it or submit any picture's that would be awesome! ENJOY!**

The Mikaelson's waited at the bottom of the stairs for Rebekah, Bonnie and Caroline. Matt turned to Klaus, "What could be taking them so long?" He opened his mouth to reply, glancing to the steps then freezing his mouth hanging slightly open. Matt turned, "Woah..."

The three women descended the stairs while the men watched slack jawed. Each couldn't tear their eyes off their women. Rebekah was wearing dark skinny jeans, black boots, and a maroon top with a deep v from the draped neckline. Bonnie wore a dark green fitted dress with cut outs on the sides and Caroline... Klaus' eyes were wide in shock and admiration as he watched his love walk up to him. Gone were the days of sun dresses and cardigans, the little baby vamp from Mystic Falls was nowhere to be seen in her leather pants, stilettoes, and red open back top. As she approached him, she reached out gently shutting his mouth, which promptly dropped open again. She smirked.

The smirk was enough to break him out of his state of shock. "Caroline?" he stuttered out. She laughed at his still slightly stunned expression. "Come on!" she called walking towards the door. Turning back she smirked again, her eyes glinting with excitement. "We have a kingdom to overthrow."

Collecting themselves, the family stepped out into the setting sun of New Orleans and headed to the French Quarter. Stepping along the well worn streets, Caroline quietly observed the city. Filled with music and art, she could tell it was one of Klaus' creations. The air around them hummed with energy and a suppressed magic.

They stepped into the same bar they had encountered Marcel in before and unsurprisingly, saw him lounging surrounded by his minions. Caroline frowned muttering under her breath, "Does he do anything except sit around and drink?" Klaus chuckled softly in amusement before he met Marcels eyes. The couple stepped toward the man who grinned widely. "Klaus, my man!" Klaus grimaced at the greeting. "Marcel, what can I do for you?" Marcel smiled wider, "Just sit back and enjoy the show," he said gesturing outside.

The night had arrived and everywhere Caroline looked vampires jumped from roofs, fed in the streets, flashing in and out of sight at supernatural speed. Caroline raised her brow, "Isn't this a little obvious?" she asked dryly. He looked at her, "Never! This is the French Quarter! We don't need to hide our true nature here. The werewolves are dead, the witches live in fear. The freedom never ends and the blood keeps on flowing!" She nodded and he turned away but she kept her eyes trained on him, frowning slightly. As she watched a vampire flashed up to the supposed 'king', muttering something in his ear. His face darkened and he replied. Nodding, the vampire flashed away and Marcel stepped out into the street, arms raised. The crowd fell silent, waiting for the shoe to drop. As soon as he had everyone's attention he nodded to one of his lackeys who turned and grabbed a girl no more than 15 years old, dragging her to the middle of the street. She looked terrified.

Stepping up to her, Marcel spoke. "What is your name little witch?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "W-Witch?" she asked nervously. He stepped toward her, "Name," he snarled out, fangs showing. The girl shook in fear, "Ella, sir," she stuttered out. "Well, Ella. My sources tell me you did magic today," he said smirking. "How do you plead?" The girl looked utterly confused and terrified. "I-I don't know!" she cried. "All I know is when I got upset today a light bulb burst. Please," she begged. "I don't know what's happening to me!"

Caroline glanced at the rest of the group who were all watching the scene, faces impassive but eyes horrified. Glancing at Kol, she saw him, arms wrapped around Bonnie who was struggling, eyes full of hatred. The atmosphere surrounding them was that of silent horror as the supernatural watched, unable to do anything. Turning back to Marcel she saw him reaching for a large crucifix. As he swung it toward the witch, Bonnie screamed. "NO!"

Marcel dropped to his knees, clutching his head. While Marcel was still on his hands and knees Rebekah flashed over to the girl and picking her up, disappeared into the night.

Panting, Bonnie released Marcel from the aneurism. Stepping up he stalked towards her. "Brave move little witch. Too bad your bravery was also stupidity." He flashed toward her, but was suddenly thrown back. Caroline stood in front of him, vamp featured on display. Marcel picked himself up slowly, chuckling sinisterly. "The baby vamp comes to the rescue," he spat out a mouth full of blood, wiping his lips. "And what makes you think you can defy me? I'm older, stronger, smarter, _better_," she smirked at him. "Oh yeah? Well I'm angrier!"

Snarling, he charged her. Dodging him skillfully, she decided to try a move from her old taekwondo class that her mother had made her take. Taking a running leap, she landed on his shoulders. Turning she flipped her body so his face was facing her stomach she leaned back, pulling him off balance. As he toppled to the ground, she did a neat flip, landing on her feet. She looked down at him. "Don't threaten me or my family ever again." Flipping her hair, she walked away, back to their home.

Klaus' jaw dropped. He shifted uncomfortably in his pants, before giving Marcel one final kick and flashing after his girl.

When they arrived back at the home, they found Caroline busily clearing out a large room. Punching bags already hung from the ceiling and Rebekah was setting out mats to cover the entire floor. In the corner, a loud sound system was blasting music while Ella was vigorously taking notes on a clipboard. Klaus chuckled. She was amazing. "What's going on here love?" he asked she glanced up at him. "Building a training room." He nodded grimly. A few weeks ago he would have said absolutely not, but there was no way for him to win that argument. Instead, he turned to Bonnie.

"Is there any kind of spell you can do to protect her during this?" She nodded, "I can do a spell to make it so that if she gets staked in the heart she will only be desiccated. Once the stake is removed she will return to normal. But if I do this spell, Marcel will know there was magic. He won't know what though. I can also fortify the area around her heart making it impossible to pull out from both the front or back. I can try to hide the spell enough so it will merely seem like a small thing." He nodded at her. "Do it." Bonnie hesitated, "One more thing, it will hurt to have done to her. Can you handle that?" He nodded stiffly, "Just do it."

Bonnie waved her over, "I'm going to do a spell to keep you safe through this, but it will hurt. Can you handle that?" Caroline nodded. "Anything to beat Marcel." Bonnie placed her hands over her heart and began chanting. Caroline stiffened, eyes watering in pain, but did not make a sound. As soon as the spell was over, she slumped in exhaustion. However instead of hitting the floor like she had expected, she found herself looking into Klaus' baby blues. She smiled at him softly before falling asleep.

Pulling her into his arms he carried her up to the bedroom, gently laying an afghan over her. He kissed her softly on the forehead before turning out the lights and climbing in next to her. He then asked the question, she was too tired to hear. One he would ask again when she was more awake, "Marry me?"

**So I couldn't think of a good song choice for this, I was thinking King of Anything by Sara Bareilles, but I'm not sure, if you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews and I'll maybe add it in later. Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo Elle**


End file.
